Is This Forever?
by BloodLustVampiress
Summary: Elena has just met the tall, dark and mysterious Damon Salvatore; who has not only just saved her from drowning in the ocean, but offers her a job at his business. Is this too good to be true?
1. Chapter 1

It was all I could do not to stare. His black hair and stark pale blue eyes drew me in like a moth to a flame. He was bad news, but I had to know his name. I had to know what it would sound like if he whispered my name in the dead of night, our arms wrapped around each other in a passionate embrace...

I shake my head, trying to deter my thoughts from that sultry path as I sit in the sun with my best friend Caroline, both of us watching as a group of young men play a game of volley ball in the ocean. I look over at Caroline, who's eyes are glued to one of the guys, whose name I think is Stefan Salvatore. Caroline and I had come to the beach to celebrate our completion of college, and now we planned to stay here, in California to start our new lives.

"He's so... What's the word I'm looking for Elena? Astounding?" Caroline asks me, grabbing a wine cooler from our cooler and opening it, taking a drink as she sits back in her chair, wriggling her toes in the sand.

"Astonishing, Car. I can say the same about the tall, dark haired one. Though he's a bit more, mysterious." I reply, taking a sip from my own drink.

"He is. We need to go talk to them, now." Caroline says, putting her drink down in the sand and standing up. She pulls me to my feet, brushing the sand from her legs and ass, tossing her sunglasses into her beach bag.

I sit my drink down and brush the sand off myself, nodding in agreement. Caroline gives herself a once mover before running out into the ocean, faking a fall and landing right near the guy she'd been eying up all afternoon. The guy helps her to her feet and smiles her trademark smile. The guy gives her a smile in return, and they begin talking. Caroline made it look so easy, but then again she never had problems with going up to guys and introducing herself. I, however, wasn't too good at it. I walk out into the water, giving my dark haired hottie a shy smile as I make my way deeper into the ocean, the waves splashing me. The dark haired hotie smiles back at me, distracting me as a big wave comes and takes me down as it crashes; and I go under fast. I fight the current as I struggle to get to my feet, when warm, strong hands pull me up and out of the water. I cough and wipe the salt water from my eyes, looking up at who had saved me. Pale blue eyes meet mine and blush, coughing up more water. Of course he would be the one to pull me up. What an idiot I must look like!

"Are you okay?" He asks, helping me back to the water's edge. His voice is deeper then I had imagined.

The dark haired hottie helps me to sit down, then sits beside beside me.

"I''m fine now," I cough, feeling embarrassed. "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem." He smiles. "I'm Damon Salvatore, by the way."

"Elena Gilbert." I reply, thankful I had stopped coughing.

Damon brushes a strand of hair from my face, giving me another heart stopping smile. My heart skips a beat.

"I saw you and your friend watching my younger brother and I from up on the beach. Why didn't you just come and say hello? It's not like we bite."

I blush, giggling. "We didn't want to interrupt your game. I wanted to come and say Hi, but, I'm kinda shy when it comes to that sort of thing, unlike my friend Caroline." I tell Damon, smiling as I look over at Caroline. She and Damon's younger brother were playing a solo game of Volley ball, the other guys that had been playing no where in sight now.

"Your friend Caroline seems like the type of girl that once she sees something she wants, she goes for it." Damon comments, his hand brushing mine. He pulls his hand away quickly, blushing. "S-sorry."

I grin. "It's okay. That's Caroline alright, once shes got someone in her sights, she stops at nothing to get them."

Damon grins. "So, are you and Caroline visiting for the summer? Or are you locals?"

"We just moved out here, well, kinda. We just graduated college and had only intended to come out for the summer, but after being here for a month, we decided to just stay. It's not like we don't belong out here. Caroline majored in Drama and acting, and I majored in business management." I blush again. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling on."

"Don't worry about it. My younger brother Stefan also majored in drama and acting, hes just graduated too. I graduated three years ago in business management myself. If you;d like, I have an opening at my company that I think you'd do great in. Are you good with a computer?" Damon exclaims, laying his hand over mine again, but not taking it away this time.

I grin. "I'd love that. Caroline and I are currently living in a hotel until we can find an apartment to rent."

"There's an apartment building right near my business, it's called Salvatore Enterprise. We're an accounting firm. If you'd like, my brother and I could take you to check the apartment out later this evening, and maybe go out for drinks afterwords, that is, if you'd like to."

"I minored in accounting. I'd have to ask Caroline but that sounds like awesome idea." I give Damon the name of our hotel and our room number. Damon smiles.

"Stefan and I will be by to pick you up around eight tonight."

Caroline and Stefan come and join Damon and I on the sand, Stefan handing Damon his cell phone and Caroline handing me mine. Damon explains to Caroline what we were thinking of doing tonight, and she's all for it. We all exchange numbers, then head out into the ocean after dropping out phones off at our towels, to play a two on two game of volleyball. We payed three games, Caroline and I only winning one, before we parted ways with Damon and Stefan, the thought of tonight making both Caroline and I excited for what is to come.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on my bed in Caroline and I's small hotel room, looking anxiously through my clothes and continually tossing them to the ground. It seemed like nothing I owned was what I wanted to wear out tonight. I wanted to make a good impression on Damon, since my first first impression made me want to bury my head in the sand and hide forever. Frustrated, I get up and go into the bathroom to do my hair, brushing it out and admiring the beachy waves that flowed through my hair.

"Elena, how about this?" Caroline calls into the bathroom. I come out and stop, seeing what she was holding up.

"How did you...?"

"I found it in your closet and grabbed it before we left. I thought you would need it. It was your favorite outfit after all." Caroline says, handing me a small pile of clothes that I had swore to never wear again.

I set the clothes on my bed and unfolded them. It was one of my favorite outfits, a black and white abstract print spaghetti strap top and maroon jean shorts. Caroline set my black mid calf boots on the bed beside my clothes, smiling. I brush away a tear that falls. This outfit had been the one I wore the day I confessed my feelings for a guy that lead me on for weeks. He laughed in my face, told me I was ugly and that he was only using me to get a better grade. I threw the outfit in my closet and swore never to wear it again after that.

"It's perfect for tonight, and even though it holds a bad memory, tonight we are going to make new memories, happy memories." Caroline tells me, hugging me.

I hug her back and change, smiling as I quickly do my makeup and look at myself in the mirror. She was right, it was perfect for tonight, and I was ready to make new memories. My cell phone rung, the song "Dream Lover" by The Dollyrots playing and making me laugh. I answer my phone, seeing it was Damon calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey Elena, it's Damon. Stefan and I are parked outside if you girls are ready. Stefan is driving his own car because he wants to take Caroline out after we check out the apartment."

"I'll let her know. We'll be right out."

Damon hangs up and smile, grabbing my purse. "Our dates have arrived, and Stefan is driving his own car."

Caroline squeals and runs out the door, phone and purse in hand. I follow, shutting the lights out and locking the door behind. I smile as I approach Damon's car, a stunning black Mustang convertible. Damon gets out and opens the door, closing it once I'm seated inside.

"Ready to go?" Damon asks. I nod.

Damon pulls backs out of the parking lot, followed by Stefan in his 1965 red Corvette convertible. We drive a few blocks down the road, the summer air holding a slight chill. I shiver a little, enjoying the ride, smiling when we pull into the parking lot of Golden Sands Apartments. Damon gets out and opens my door for me, taking my hand as I exit the car. Stefan pulls up beside Damon and does the same for Caroline, then the four of us head into the apartment building. The manager smiles and greets Damon and Stefan, giving us a tour and showing Caroline and I the rooms he had available. Caroline and I explored the rooms and round one we liked, a stunning two bedroom studio that had a great view of the city, and a balcony that overlooked Damon's Building. I smiled. It was perfect. Caroline and I signed the lease and pay for the first month's rent, After we finished everything and received our keys, Caroline and Stefan left, going out to the bar for drinks. Damon and I walked across the street and he gave me a tour of his firm.

"It's all basic accounting stuff here. We have one on one with customers, but I think you would be more comfortable behind the computer instead of out on the floor, am I correct?" Damon asks, leading me to the elevator. We get in and go up to the fifth floor, the top floor, and Damon opens his office and shows me around.

"That would be better. I mean, I like being able to interact with people but I want a job where I don't have too many distractions. I save ,y fun for after work." I reply, looking around his office. I pick up a picture frame off of his desk. "Is this you, Stefan, and your parents?" I ask, looking at the picture.

Damon takes the picture and smiles. "Yeah, My mother Anne and my father Guiseppe. The girl I'm standing with is my ex girlfriend, Katharine Pierce." Damon puts the picture back on his desk, sighing.

"What happened to Katherine, if you don't mind me asking."

Damon takes a seat on the couch in his office, patting the seat beside him. I sit, keeping space between us.

"Katharine was a gold digger. She only dated me because I had money, and when I told her my true feelings, she laughed and told me she was using me for my money. I never felt so stupid, and I should have listened to my father when he told me she was bad news, but I was in love with her, and I guess love makes you blind to everything." Damon explains, taking one of my hands.

I look over at Damon, his blue eyes showing a sadness I knew all too well.

"I had the same problem. The last guy I dated used me to get a better grade in one of his classes back before we graduated. I think I was the reason he graduated, actually." I tell Damon, looking down as a tear slips down my cheek.

Damon leans in and lifts my chin, wiping the tear from my cheek.

"We've both been hurt by someone we thought cared for us. You and I are a lot alike, Elena."

I smile some, squeezing Damon's hand. "Yeah, we are."

Damon smiles and pulls me to my feet. We leave his office after he locks up, then head back down the elevator and back outside to his car. "You still up for going out for a drink? Because I think we could both use one."

I grin, getting into the car after Damon opens the door. "I'm up for it if you are."

Damon grins, and the two of us leave, driving through the streets and blaring some fun music. I was having a blast with Damon, and the night has only just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon pulls into the parking lot of Captain Jack's, what I guessed was a local bar. He parks beside Stefan's car, smiling. In the dim lighting of the parking lot, Damon's eyes glow, and I shiver. I hadn't taken notice to what he was wearing until now. Dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans, paired with a worn looking pare of black boots, Damon looked every inch a bad boy, and my heart thundered in my chest.

Damon looks at my outfit, a his smile breathtaking. "You, look amazing tonight, Elena. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner." Damon comments, putting the roof up on his car and shutting it off.

I blush. "You look pretty good yourself, Damon." I reply, smiling.

Damon grins and gets out of the car, coming around and opening my door for me. He takes my hand as I exit the car, grabbing my purse. Damon stops me.

"Leave your purse in my car, drinks are on me tonight."

I giggle, setting my purse on the floor after I grab my ID from my wallet. Damon locks up his car and leads me into the bar, holding the door open as we enter. The smell of sweat, cigarette smoke, and booze instantly fills my nose. I follow Damon up the the bar and we both take a seat, side by side.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Windsor and 7-Up on the rocks, if that's not too expensive."

Damon chuckles, waving the bartender down. "It's not, though I never figured you for a Whiskey kind of girl."

I grin. "I'll drink anything really. Caroline is the same way." I laugh. "We got into a Tequilla shot battle back in college and I managed to beat her. She can pound them down, but she couldn't keep it down that night. Then again, I didn't keep it down long after her."

Damon smiles as the bartender comes up.

"Evening Damon? You're brother already ordered a few drinks for him and some hot blonde, you want me to put everything on one tab?" The bartender asks, then looks over at me. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were with someone. My name is Steve, I'm Damon and Stefan's friend from childhood. What can I get you both?"

"Evening Steve. Nah, Stefan will pay his own way, he's on a date. Two Windsor and 7-Ups, on the rocks." Damon lays a hundred dollar bill on the bar. "Let me know when we run this out."

Steve nods, taking the bill and going to make our drinks. I smile at Damon.

"He seems nice. I wonder where Caroline and Stefan are?"

"Probably on the dance floor or they skirted to a back room for more privacy. Stefan tends to move fast."

I laugh. "He and Caroline are going to get along great."

The bartender brings Damon and I are drinks and I take a sip, grinning. "This is perfect." I take another sip. Damon drinks some of his, smiling.

"Steve knows how to mix them perfect." He takes my hand, smiling. "I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries, since we're just getting to know each other, but would it be bad if I asked you for a dance?" Damon asks.

I smile, loving the way Damon looked at me. He was so polite, but I could tell he was trying to keep his bad boy side at bay.

"I'd love to dance."

Damon grins, his eyes alight with something I couldn't name. Damon stands and we head out into the crowd of dancers, the song changing to "Angel Eyes" By New Years Day. Damon pulls me close, his black hair carelessly falling over his eyes as he dips me low. He pulls me back and I meet his eyes, my hand resting on his chest. I could feel his heart thundering under my hand, and I knew mine was the same way. We dance close together, him spinning me out and pulling me back, my back now ti his front. I place his hands on my hips as I grind against him, my body moving to the beat of the music. Damon moves with me, the two of us lost in the music. I knew there were other people around us, I could hear their cheers as Damon and I continued dancing. I shake my hips as I drop myself low, coming back up slow, using Damon's hand to hold myself steady. I turn and face him, wrapping my arms around his neck as we move. The song finishes, and Damon and I head back up to the bar, downing our drinks and half of the second ones Steve brought us. Grabbing our drinks, Damon and I head back out on to the dance floor, dancing now to an upbeat pop song. I couldn't help but laugh as Damon and I let loose, drinks in hand as we danced like care free teenagers. Two songs and four drinks later, Damon and I were sitting back at the bar, our faces flushed and sweat covered.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Damon asks, downing the rest of his drink before sitting the glass back on the bar. I set my empty glass down, smiling.

"I've always loved to dance, and I always dance in my room. Caroline and I used to hold dance parties for the two of us, and we pretended we had imaginary boyfriends, who at the time were just the walls of our room." I blush. "You've got some good moves yourself. I thought you were a professional out there."

Damon blushes as well. "I learned back in my college days. We had enough parties and dances that I was forced to go to, Katharine's doing."

Damon looks down, sadness in his eyes. I take his hand.

"I'm sorry I keep bringing her up, even if it's not on purpose." I apologize, looking away and letting Damon's hand go. Damon grabs my hand once more.

"It's not your fault, Elena. She's just a bad memory, one I wish I could forget." Damon looks at his watch, shaking his head and laughing. "You'll never believe this, but it's one in the morning"

"I didn't think it was that late." I reply, smiling.

"I'd better get you back to the hotel before they think you checked out and just left everything there." Damon stands, still holding my hand.

The two of us exit the bar and head to his car, Damon opening my door for me and closing it once I got in. I check my phone for any missed calls, only finding a text from Caroline saying that she wouldn't be back at the hotel until later. Damon drives me back to the hotel, pulling into an open parking space and walking me to my hotel room. Once we reach the door, I unlock it and turn to face Damon, not wanting to say goodbye.

"I had a great time tonight Damon." I tell him, smiling.

Damon smiles as well. "So did I, and I was wondering, if tomorrow, after we moved you and Caroline's things to the apartment, if you would want to go out to dinner. I want to get to know you more, and there's a great restaurant down on the beach, if you'd like to go." Damon asks, hope in his blue eyes.

I grin. "I'd love to."

Damon grins. "Great. What time do you want to meet tomorrow to start moving stuff?"

"Around one or two. I don't know what time Caroline is getting back or what shape she is going to be in when she gets here." I reply.

"Sounds perfect. I'll call you around one to check if it's okay."

"Perfect." I open the door. "Good night, Damon. I'll see you tomorrow."

I turn to go into my room when Damon grabs my hand, pulling me to him an kissing me. His kiss is soft, and sweet. I return his kiss, Damon's lips lingering on mine.

"Good night, Elena, and Sweet dreams." Damon tells me, his breath warm on my lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Damon turns and leaves, giving me a dazzling smile as he gets into his car. I wave goodbye then go into my room, shutting the door and leaning against it, my heart thudding and my face burning. Damon Salvatore just kissed me. I pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming, grinning when I realize I'm not. I lock the door and change, crawling into bed. I try to stay awake, wanting to tell Caroline everything that had happened, but sleep calls to me and I'm out as soon as my head hits my pillow.

 _ **A/N: Well, things went fast, but it seems like they both had fun. How do you think date 2 will go?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up the next days wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, well, for me anyways. I was up around nine a.m, and decided to go out for a jog and grab coffee. I pull on a pair of sofee shorts and a sports bra, throwing a loose fitting tank top on as I tied my hair up and put my running sneakers on. I look over at Caroline and giggle quietly. She had gotten in around three last night, and she had been hammered, but she was happy. She told me briefly that she and Stefan had hooked up, in mire ways then one apparently, and that the two of them would be working together in the town's theater group. I was happy she and Stefan hooked up, even though to me it seemed like they took things a little too fast, but that's how Caroline was so I wasn't too surprised.

 **Caroline, Went out Jogging. Damon and Stefan will be over between 1-2pm to help us move. Call me if you need anything before I get back. -Elena**

After grabbing my keys, cell phone, credit card, and ear buds, I left our room, locking it behind me. I put my ear buds in and turn up my music, stretching my legs before starting my jog. I keep a slow, steady pace as I run, my mind on Damon and I's date tonight, and the fact that I was moving today. I could hear cat calls and whistles as I ran down the sidewalk, shaking my head as I continue on.

 _'Just a bunch of immature college boys out here on summer break.'_ I think to myself, stopping at a street corner before crossing the road. I ran half of the next block then switched to walking. I reached the coffee shop at the end of the block, pulling my ear buds from my ears as I enter, going up to the counter and looking over the menu. My phone vibrates in my hand and I look down, smiling. It was a text from Damon.

 _ **Good Morning Elena. I hope this day finds you well.**_

 _ **Cant wait to see you today. XOXO -Damon**_

I reply back.

 _ **Good Morning Damon. Just finished my jog and am**_

 _ **now getting coffee and breakfast for Caroline and I.**_

 _ **She had a late night, got in at 3. Hope you are doing**_

 _ **well today. I can't wait to see you either. XOXO**_

 _ **-Elena**_

Locking my screen, I step up to the counter and place my order, two large iced mocha coffee's and two sausage, egg, and cheese croissants. I wait as our order is prepared, looking around the small cafe. It was beautiful, very beachy. After paying for our order , I walk the short three blocks back to our hotel, knocking on the door before I unlock it.

"Caroline, it's Elena! I got breakfast!" I call, opening the door and coming inside.

I close the door behind me and set our food on the small table in the room and kick my shoes off; sitting on one of the chairs as Caroline emerges from the bathroom, dressed similar to me, only her hair was up in a bun and mine was in a pony tail. I hand her her coffee and sandwich as she sits down, unwrapping and taking a bite of my sandwich. Caroline takes a sip of her coffee and smiles.

"Just the way I like it." She says, unwrapping her own sandwich. "So, how did it go with Damon last night? What did you two do?"

I blush, remembering how Damon and I had danced, and his kiss at the end of the night. I take a sip of my coffee. "After we signed for the apartment, Damon took me across the street and showed me around his office building, showed me where I would work if I choose to work there, which I think I will. After that we went out for drinks at the bar you and Stefan were at. We had a few drinks, talked, danced, then he brought me back here at around one in the morning." I tell her, finishing my sandwich. I throw the trash into the trashcan. "What about you and Stefan?"

"Oh Elena it was amazing! Stefan took me to the bar where we danced, drank, then he asked me to be his girlfriend! Of course I said yes. After we were done drinking and dancing, he took me to his house and we hung out there, making out while trying to watch a move. He is the best kisser! Oh god he does this thing with his tongue and it's..."

"Whoa! TMI Caroline!" I cry out, laughing. Caroline laughs too.

"Yeah, sorry. He brought me back here at like three in the morning, then went home. He lives with his brother, and they have a beach house! It's really close to our apartment! Damon came in and Stefan and I jumped apart when we saw him. Damon only chuckled and told Stefan to be safe before going to his room." Caroline finishes her sandwich, throwing away her trash. "What time is it?"

I look at my phone. "About ten. Damon is already up, he texted me. If Stefan is up, I can call Damon and see if he and Stefan want to help us move earlier. I'm sure you and Stefan are going to go out again tonight."

"We are. We're going to the theater first to fill out paperwork to work there, then we're going bar hopping. Stefan is actually looking into getting his own place soon so I can move in with him."

"Well, let me call Damon, I'm sure Stefan told him that already and maybe he has an idea as to how to fix that."

Caroline nods, finishing her coffee before grabbing her phone, no doubt texting Stefan. I unlock my phone and go outside, sitting on one of the chairs outside of our room and call Damon.

"Good morning Elena. I'm surprised to be getting a call from you so early. Is everything going alright?"

I smile. Damon is so caring.

"Everything is fine. I'm actually calling to talk to you about the move. Caroline told me tonight that Stefan is looking for a place so he and Caroline can move in together." I tell Damon, sipping my coffee as I watch some young kids play in the pool.

"I heard about that as soon as he woke up. Honestly, if he wants to move out that's fine by me. I just need to help him find a place close by."

"That's why I called. Caroline mentioned that our apartment was close by. Why don't Stefan and Caroline take the apartment she and I were going to take? I could just take one of the smaller apartments below them, since it would be cheaper."

"That's a good idea actually. But instead of you getting an apartment by yourself, why don't you move into my home. There's plenty of rooms here, and I wouldn't charge you rent, I'd only ask that you help pay for food."

I almost drop my phone, shocked at Damon's idea. "I... I couldn't possibly do that! I mean, we just met and.. I don't want you to do this because of Caroline and Stefan.. I mean... I'd love that but..." I stammer, stunned.

"I'm not doing it because of Stefan and Caroline, Elena. I'm doing it because I want to, and because I like you. Talk it over with Caroline, then text me and let me know. I'm going to talk to Stefan about it and see what he thinks."

"I will. I'm gonna go talk to her no-" I start to say but stop, my eyes on the pool still.

The children had stopped playing, and were now yelling for help. Cursing, I drop my phone on the chair and take off running to the pool. Throwing the gate open and diving into the pool. I come up for a breath and one of the young kids points down in the water. I spot the young girl, sinking slowly to the bottom of the pool. I dive under and scoop the little girl into my arms, quickly swimming to the surface and placing her on the side. Parents were now starting to flood around the pool, holding their kids back from the edge. I get out and start CPR on the young girl, breathing into her and gently compressing her chest until she start to cough up water. I roll the young girl on her side as she continues to bring up water, her mother kneeling beside her. The young girl then begins to cry, shaking. Her mother pulls her to her, smiling in relief.

"Thank you so much ma'am! Thank you for saving my little girl!" The mother exclaims, tears in her eyes as she rocks her daughter in her arms.

I give the mother a smile. "You're welcome. I heard the kids all yelling for help and knew something was wrong. I'm just glad I got her out in time."

"Thank you so much, I don't think I could ever repay you for what you've done. If I lost my little girl I would just..." The mother started to cry. I hug both mother and daughter.

"I'm just glad I could help, and you don't need to repay me. Just knowing she's alive is thanks enough."

The mother hugs me again then takes her daughter out of the pool area, the rest of the parents and their kids following. I walk back up to my room and grab my phone, hearing Damon calling my name.

"Elena! Elena, what's going on? Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." I tell Damon, taking a seat on the chair once more. "Sorry I stopped talking so suddenly. There was a little girl drowning in the pool and I ran to get her out.."

"Oh god. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. I gave her CPR and she coughed up the water."

"That's good. Now, what were you saying before you left?" Damon asks.

"Oh, I'm going to go talk to Caroline about it now, after I get out of these wet clothes. I'll text you my answer then."

"Okay. I'm going to talk to Stefan. I'll be waiting for your text."

"Okay. Later, Damon."

"Later, Elena."

I hang my phone up and go inside, Caroline instantly questioning me about my call with Damon and my wet clothes. After I change and dry off some, I tell Caroline Damon's idea. Caroline loves it, and encourages me to go along with it.

"He obviously likes you more then what he's saying if he's asking you to move in with him! Go for it!" Caroline encourages, bouncing up and down on her bed. I think it over and finally, I text Damon.

 _ **Okay, Caroline agrees 100%, and so do I. Lets go for it.**_

 _ **-Elena**_

 **A/N:** **This is a long chapter update and I know it's posted soon, but I will be at the beach from this coming Sunday, the 31** **st** **, to Friday, Sept 4 and will be unable to post. Is it too soon for Damon to ask Elena to move in with him? Do you think she is making the right decision? I'll be sure to update it as soon as I can when I get back! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I love them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Got back from the beach Friday but wasn't able to update until tonight cause we had a party this weekend and I was spending time with my family and my boyfriend. Hope everyone had an awesome Labor Day weekend! :D**

Packing up took up longer then it needed it to, mainly because Stefan and Caroline couldn't keep their paws off of each other; so Damon and I ended up doing most of the packing up and loading things into his and Stefan's vehicles. After about 2 hours of packing, I got into Damon's Teal Ford F250, following Stefan in his car, and Caroline in her pink 1995 1995 Dodge Viper to the apartment building. I waited outside with Damon while Stefan and Caroline went into the apartment building and finished up the paperwork Caroline and I had started the night before. They came out and five minutes later, yet again, Damon and I were doing ore of the moving then the two of them were. Damon eventually got tired of it and the two of us left after wishing Stefan and Caroline the best. I leaned on the door, my head hanging slightly out the window as Damon drove me back to his home, soon to be my home. Damon hummed along with a song on the radio, and all I could do is look at him and smile.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to move in with you? Won't your landlord get suspicious?"I ask Damon, absentmindedly tapping along to the beat of the song.

Damon takes my hand and smiles.

"I own the house, so no, no one will mind. Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to feel like I'm pushing you to move in with me."

I squeeze Damon's hand reassuringly. "I'm sure. I like you, Damon, and I want to get to know you, the real you." I reply, thinking to myself; 'The one that you hide under your sheltered demeanor.'

Damon smiles and squeezes my hand in return. Butterflies fill my stomach ever time he smiles at me, and his eyes draw me in. Damon pulls in and parks in front of a two car garage that sat beside an amazing, two story manor house. I stare in awe at the building, loving its rustic but beachy look. Damon gets out and opens my door for me, helping me out of his truck.

"Welcome to the Salvatore Beach Manor, better known as your new home." Damon tells me, the smile on his face giving away how proud he was of his home.

I clutch my laptop to my chest, smiling. "It's amazing, Damon." I say in awe, looking around. I could hear waves splashing in the distance, and the butterflies in my stomach stirred to life once more.

"Come, I'll show you around."

Damon takes my hand and leads me to the front door, unlocking it and holding the door open, allowing me to go inside first. I step into the house and stop, looking around feeling dumbstruck. The inside of the house was beautiful, and as Damon showed me each room, I grew to love his home. The living room was spacious, with a fireplace in the center of one wall. The living room flowed into a dining room, then a kitchen, all furnished tastefully and amazingly decorated, all done in shades of blue and gold; giving it a beachy feel. The upstairs was just as beautiful and unique as the rest of the house. Each room was furnished with everything you could need. Stefan's room was locked, and Damon gave me a tour of his room. Damon's room was done in wood, like the rest of the house, only with a beautifully carpeted floor and a large California King bed in the center. The colors on the bed were crimson and black, a complete contrast to the colors in the lower rooms. Damon had a sparse amount of photos in his room, and they were mostly of his parents, him and his brother, and one of him in what looked to be a cap and gown. I pick up the photo on his dresser, looking at it.

"Is this from the day you graduated College?" I ask, turning to face Damon, who was looking under his bed for something.

Damon peeks his head up, smiling as he gets to his feet. He joins me at his dresser.

"Yeah, it is. It's hard to believe that it was only three years ago I graduated." Damon replies, then turns and picks up a photo on the floor, crumpling it up in his hand. "Though those are days I wish I could forget."

Damon tosses the photo into the trashcan, a look of disgust on his face. "Katharine ruined those days when she left, and now all the photos from those days fill me with nothing but heartache." Damon looks away, a look of agony on his face.

I feel my heart begin to ache and hug Damon, surprising him. Damon hugs me in return, and I can feel his body go from tense to relaxed. He continues to hold me for a few more moments, before the two of us leave his room and he shows me my room.

"This is your room. It's right next to mine, so if you need anything, pound on the wall. You have a conjoined bathroom, just as my room and Stefan's old room does." Damon opens the door to the bathroom, then a door that reveals a small closet. " I know it's not much, but I'm happy to offer it to you." Damon explains, smiling.

I smile back. "It's perfect Damon, more then I could ever ask for really."

Damon grins. He then shows me where his home office is, straight down the hall from both of our rooms. He writes down the password for the WIFI, then the number for his office at his work. I fold the paper up and stick it in the pocket of my shorts as Damon leads me back downstairs. We finish the tour of the manor out back on the deck. His deck overlooked the beach and ocean, and he had both a pool and hot tub built into the deck. I kick my flip flops off and walk down the deck steps, giggling as I step onto the beach. Damon joins me on the beach a moment later, barefoot.

"You house is so amazing, Damon. I love everything about it."

Damon blushes, a smile of pride and gratitude on his face. "I'm glad you like it, Elena. I'm proud to call it my home." Damon takes my hand. "Care to go for a walk?"

I giggle excitedly. "I'd love to!"

Damon grins and the two of us head down the beach to the water's edge, following the water's edge east. We walk in a comfortable silence for a while, then Damon takes a seat on the beach. I take a seat beside him. I wanted to ask Damon about Katharine, about what had happened between the two of them that had made him feel he had to hide his true self, but I didn't want to overstep my boundaries, after all I've only known him two days. Damon looks over at me, a quizzical look on his face.

"Something on your mind, Elena?"

I start to shake my head, then stop. "Actually, yes." I take a breathe and let it out slowly, looking over at Damon. "I.. I wanted to ask you, about Katharine... About what happened, between the two of you..." I tell him, hearing the shakiness in my voice. "Y-you don't have to tell me... If, you don't want to..."

Pain fills Damon's eye's, but he doesn't look away from me.

"I loved Katharine, I loved her more then I loved anyone else in the world. She, however, didn't love me as much as she told me she did." Damon begins. I can hear the emotion in his voice, and I squeeze his hand.

"Katharine and I were together for four years, I met her two years before I graduated college. We met at a keg party one night, and I was instantly drawn to her. She had this air of danger around her, and at the time, I was not the man I am today, well, at least not the man I allow people to see. I was wild, reckless, and would do anything Katharine asked of me. I had fallen madly in love with her, and through the six years we dated, I put her above everything, well, everything but my work. Once I started Salvatore Enterprise, things became tense between us. Every night I would come home from work, and I would find her passed out in the living room, bottles of liquor everywhere. On my days off, we spent our time together out shopping. I bought her everything she wanted, whether it was a five hundred dollar purse, or a five thousand dollar diamond necklace. I took her to meet my parents, and my father told me she was bad news, but I was in love with her and didn't listen. Looking back on it now I wish I had." Damon looks out at the water, watching the sun sink slowly from the sky. "Last year was when everything went to hell. I had planned on marrying Katharine, and bought the most expensive ring I could find. After dinner on the beach, I proposed to her at sunset. She laughed in my face at the offer, taking the ring and throwing it back in my face before proceeding to tell me that she had never loved me, that she had been using me to get what she wanted, and that now that she had it, she wanted nothing to do with me. It turns out that every night I worked late, she had cheated on me, slept with a different man every night in our bed, in our apartment, and never once felt any kind of remorse or regret for anything she had been doing. She had also been doing drugs, I found needles everywhere when I was packing my things up. I had been a fool to love someone like her, to put my everything into something my parents told me would never last." Damon finishes, wiping a tear from his cheek.

I wipe the tears from my eyes, having cried almost the entire time Damon had been talking. I reach over and hug Damon tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"Damon, I am so sorry that happened. I'm sorry you got hurt so badly, that she broke your heart." I murmur against Damon's chest, fighting back a sob. I look up at him, moving so I could face him. "No one should ever have to go what you went through, what we both went through."

Damon nods his head in agreement. "I wish I hadn't. I wish I could erase that part of my past for good."

I nod, knowing exactly how he felt."The guy that used me back in college was a lot like Katharine. He asked me to help him study for final exams about half way through our senior year. I agreed to help him, because I had had a crush on him for months. We ended up dating after about two weeks, and he would come to my dorm every night to study." I look away, my chest tightening. "After we studied, he... He would force himself on me. I had told myself I wanted to save my first time for when I found the right guy, and I knew he wasn't the one. He continually forced me to do things I didn't want to do, oral sex at first. He didn't get in my pants until he told me he loved me. I was in love with him, yes, but I still didn't want to do it, I wanted to wait, we had only been dating three months, and I wasn't ready. Caroline saw the bruises he left on me from forcing me to do things, and she wanted to confront him, but I wouldn't let her. I loved him, and I thought he loved me. The night he took my virginity was the night I found out he didn't love me at all. It was a week before graduation, and we had just finished studying for our final exam, when he pushed me to do it. He forced me down on my bed, pinning my wrists down as he ripped my clothing off me. He wasn't gentle at all, and he hurt me, but looked me in the face, saw me cry, and continued to tell me he loved me, and that this is what you did if you loved someone. Once he finished, I asked him if he really did love me, and that's when he told me the truth, that he had used me to graduate and that he had only dated me as a bet." I could feel the tears running down my face, and I swallowed the lump in my throat as I finished. "He forced me to fuck him so he would win the bet, and laughed in my face when I said if he had waited until after gradation I would have allowed him to do it, that I loved him and just wanted to wait a few more months. He just laughed and left me; bloody, hurting, and heartbroken. Caroline found me a few hours later and took me to the hospital. I claimed it was rape, but told the police I never saw who it was. I'm sure Caroline told them who it was after they finished interviewing me and got the rape kit. The kid graduated, then was arrested the same night."

This time Damon pulled me to him and held me as I cried. I could only shake and sob in his arms. I clung to him as he got to his feet, and Damon carried me back to his house. I didn't want to be alone, and I think Damon sensed that, because instead of taking me to my room, he carried me into his room and laid with me on his bed, the two of us holding each other until we fell asleep.

 **A/N:** **This chapter actually caused me to cry writing it. I knew what I wanted to say, but had no idea that when I typed out the idea I saw in my head, that I would feel so much emotion for these two characters. What was your reaction? Did you feel what they felt?**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the nest day with a slight headache, but the warm arms around my waist weren't going to let me get up to go take something for it. I look roll over and look at Damon's sleeping form, his black hair carelessly sticking up everywhere. Damon must have carried me in here, and the two of us had apparently fallen asleep in his bed. I smile and lay my head on Damon's pillow, closing my eyes as I listened to his soft snores. Last night I learned so much about Damon Salvatore, about what he went through, and about the kind of man he really was. I had also told him about my past, and what had been done to me. I didn't want to think about that part of my life anymore, not when I was laying in bed with a guy that, I had to admit, I liked.. He may be about three years older then me, but something about him drew me in like a moth to a flame. I wish I had my diary, so I could write down what I was feeling, try to make sense of it all. The sudden ringing of my phone broke the calm serenity I was feeling, and after rolling around and eventually falling off the bed in an attempt to find my phone. Damon wakes up and looks down at me, trying to suppress the laughter I saw in his eyes. Blushing, I grab my phone and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Elena! It's Caroline!" Caroline squeals through the phone, sounding awfully cheery.

I smile. "Hey Caroline. What's up?" I ask, getting to my feet.

I look around the room for Damon. His bathroom door is shut, so I leave the room and head into my room, sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Oh nothing much, just called to see how you liked living at Damon's beach house. Isn't it amazing? I only got to see Stefan's room and the downstairs before Damon got home. Stefan is the best! I can't believe I'm living with him! I woke up this morning to breakfast in bed!" Caroline tells me excitedly.

"Car, the beach house is amazing. It's close to the water and everything inside and out is so unique and beautiful. I'm so glad you're happy with Stefan, you two seem to really like each other." I reply, pulling my hear free of it's messy ponytail. I look around the room for my stuff, then remember Damon and I hadn't brought any of it in last night, except for my laptop, which was sitting on the desk in my room.

"We really do like each other, Elena. He's like, my other half. I've been searching for a guy like him all my life then poof, he appears! Gotta go, Stefan just walked in with lunch. Text ya later!"

"Text ya later Car."

Caroline hangs up and I hang my phone up as well, shoving it into my pocket as I get off the bed and go over to my desk. I open my laptop and log on, laughing as I see about twenty emails from Caroline, all of them pictures of her, Stefan, and of what they did to the apartment. Damon knocks on the door frame.

"I brought you some coffee. I wasn't sure how you liked it, so I made it the way I make my own." Damon says, coming in and handing me a cup of coffee.

I take a sip and smile, setting it down beside my laptop in the desk.

"It's perfect, just the way I like it." I tell Damon, turning my laptop to face him. "Caroline emailed me photos of the apartment. Apparently she and Stefan were busy after we left."

Damon scrolls through the photos, a smile on his face. "They did a great job with decorating. It looks like they are doing well together."

"From what Caroline told me a few minutes ago, they are." I stretch, smiling at Damon. Damon smiles in return.

"After we bring all your stuff up here and you unpack, would you like to go out for a swim? It's still pretty early in the day, and the water should be warm enough." Damon asks, leaning against the wall and finishing his cup of coffee.

I nod and pick up my own cup, drinking some of it. "Sounds like fun actually." I set my cup back down, closing my laptop. "When do you have to go back to work?"

"Unfortunately, tomorrow." Damon says with a sigh, rolling his eyes at the thought of going back to work. "I was hoping you'd want to come with me tomorrow, that way I can introduce you to some of your co-workers."

I grin, going over and hugging Damon. "I'd love to, but that means that I have to go shopping tonight. I don't have much in the way of business attire."

"I can help you shop. I know some places where you can get a lot of good stuff at a great price. We can make it a date, that is, if you'd like to." Damon says, blushing slightly.

I kiss him lightly on the lips. "I'd love to."

Damon grins and kisses me back. We then go outside and start bringing my stuff up into the room, and Damon helps me unpack and hook my laptop up to the WIFI in the house. After we finish unpacking, we both grab a shower, in our own bathrooms, then go out to the mall. Damon pays for lunch for the both of us at a small cafe, then takes me through several stores, where I managed to get about six or seven bags filled with work attire. Damon helped me pick out everything, and even let me try all the clothing on before I bought it. After we finished shopping, the two of us grab dinner at a fast food restaurant, then head back to the house. We eat our food and watch a few movies, talking about work and sharing stories of when we were younger. I told Damon about losing my parents at a young age and being raised by my aunt, who I haven't talked to since I moved out when I was sixteen. We didn't stay up too late, and after Damon helped me hang all of my new clothes up and put things away, He gave me a kiss goodnight before retiring to his room. I stay up a little longer and write in my Diary, and after tucking it away, curl up under the covers and fall asleep listening to music.

 **A/N:** **This is just a filler chapter, that's why it's so short. The next chapter takes place a few months later, after Elena has been working for Damon for a while and they have gotten to know each other.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Diary,**

 **I have been living and working with Damon for about three months now, and found out that the two of us make a great team. We both wake up, take turns making breakfast, then go to work. If Damon has to work overtime, which happens at least once a week, I catch the bus back to our home and cook dinner for the two of us. It's amazing, living with Damon. On my days off I get to hang out at the beach and the pool, and when he's off as well, we go out and do things together. Damon and I are still getting to know each other, and he's a gentleman about everything. Even when we stay up til late, talking and drinking, he never pushes me to do anything I don't want to. I really like him, and I can't wait to see what today holds!**

I close my diary and tuck it under my mattress, stretching as I get out of bed. It was Saturday, and Damon and I both had off work for the next two weeks. Damon closed the firm down so that he could have someone come in and redo the floors. He also told me he had something planned for today, but wouldn't tell me anything when I asked about it. I go into the bathroom and quickly do my daily routine, coming back out and changing into a jean skirt, black tights, maroon tank top, and my black boots. It was October now, and the weather was getting cool. After doing my makeup, I grab my phone and leather jacket, heading downstairs to the kitchen. I stop upon seeing Damon, standing in nothing but his jeans at the stove, the smell of pancakes in the air.

"Good morning, Damon." I say, going to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. I open it and take a seat at the table.

Damon shuts the stove off and comes over, placing a plate of pancakes made to look like a vampire in front of me. "Good morning, Elena. Did you sleep well" Damon asks, giving me a kiss.

I kiss him back and nod. "I did, how about you?"

"I woke up on the couch, so I'd say I slept okay." Damon replies, sitting down beside me with his own plate of vampire pancakes.

Damon and I had been on a vampire movie kick as of late, and once a week for breakfast, he made us vampire pancakes. Damon and I eat our pancakes, listening to the seagulls that were gathered on the back deck.

"Did I go to bed last night?" Damon asks, taking our empty plates and putting them in the dishwasher.

I finish my bottle of water before answering; "Yeah. We went to bed around one after watching Nosferatu."

"I must have slept-walk down here then." Damon says with a chuckle.

I giggle at the thought of Damon sleep walking down the steps. Damon looks at me and smiles.

"So, are you ready for today?"

"I guess I am. I don't know what you have planned so I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I say with a smile, getting up and throwing my bottle in the recycling bin. Damon grins.

"Give me five minutes to get dressed. Today is going to be fun, trust me."

I grin. Damon disappears up the steps and and I hear something crash, followed by Damon cursing up a storm.

"Are you okay?" I call up the steps, suppressing a giggle as Damon curses again.

"I'm Fine! I just walked into my bed and dropped my phone!" Damon calls back, cursing again. "I think I broke my little toe!"

"Be careful!" I tell him, laughing as I go into the living room and take a seat on the couch.

I text Caroline good morning and play a game on my phone as I wait for Damon, who comes down ten minutes later dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, black t-shirt, and his black boots. Damon's hair was still a mess, but he looked great none the less. Jacket in hand, Damon comes over and holds a hand out to me.

"Ready to go?"

I grin and nod, grabbing my jacket and taking Damon's hand. He pulls me up then quickly locks up the house. We head out to the garage and he opens the door with his key fob, coming and opening the door to his Mustang, closing it after I get in. He gets in the drivers side, putting the top down as he starts his car up and backs out of the garage. He stops in the driveway long enough to close the garage door with his key fob and put his sunglasses on, then the two of us head out. Damon drives through the small town, music blaring from the radio as we cruise the streets. I turn the music up as Angel Eyes comes on, and Damon grins at me. I grin, remembering the first time we danced together to this song. It was also the song that played whenever he called me from his cell phone. We drive for about fifteen minutes, stopping at a park that was filled with children and Halloween decorations. He parks the car and gets out, opening my door for me. I tug my jacket on as I get out, looking around.

"The park?" I ask, looking quizzically at Damon, who just smiles.

"I figured since Halloween is next weekend, we could have some fun making a scarecrow and carving pumpkins. The house needs some decorations after all."

I grin, hugging Damon. "I haven't decorated for Halloween since the first year Caroline and I started college."

Damon takes my hand and the two of us head into the park, walking around and checking out all the decorations before going and carving pumpkins. I carve mine into a vampire, and Damon carves his into a bat. We both laugh as we pay for our pumpkins, then take them to the car. Damon puts them in the trunk, then walks me over to the swings. I sit on one of the swings and Damon pushes me, making me laugh as he dives under me. Damon chuckles and and goes behind me again, pushing me higher. I jump off and land in a pile of fallen leaves, laughing. Damon runs and jumps into the pile, causing the leaves to fly around everywhere. Damon then takes my hand, pulling me to him.

"Elena, I know we've only known each other three months, but I feel a connection with you, one that I haven't felt since, well, I don't think I've ever felt it. Would you do me the honor, of becoming my girlfriend?" Damon asks, giving me one of his adorable, heart stopping smiles.

I grin, my heart fluttering in my chest. "Yes, of course I'll be your girlfriend Damon." I reply, kissing Damon.

Damon deepens the kiss, letting his tongue explore my mouth as we fall backwards into the leaves. I close my eyes and kiss Damon back, running my hands through his black locks. When we finally break our kiss, we're both breathless.

"Wow," I breathe, the cool air causing my breath to become a visible cloud, "That was.. Just, wow."

Damon smirks, getting to his feet. He takes my hand and pulls me up and into his arms. "Plenty more where that came from." He replies, his breath coming in pants.

I giggle, wrapping my arms around Damon's waist. "I don't think I've ever been kissed like that. Words cant even begin to desri-" I start to say, then curse as my phone starts to ring. The song "Here's to Never Growing Up" by Avril Lavigne letting me know it was Caroline.

I sigh and answer my phone, Damon trying not to chuckle.

"Hey Car, what's up?"

"Halloween night, costume party at Stefan and I's new place. You and Damon are invited." Caroline all but screeches in my ear.

I hold the phone away from my ear as I hear loud music start playing in the background. I cover my phone and look at Damon.

"Wanna go to a costume party at Stefan and Caroline's on Halloween?"

"I'm down." Damon answers, pulling pieces of leaf out of my hair.

I place my phone back to my ear. "We're there. Anything you need us to bring?"

"No, but Stefan said to tell Damon that he is to come early, and that you and I can't see his and Damon's costumes until the party is in full swing."

I look at Damon and mouth 'Did you hear that?' knowing he probably had. Damon gives me a thumbs up.

"Got it. What time do you want him over, and when are we going costume shopping?"

"Stefan said he wants to go tonight, He will swing by you guys' place at around six. I'll give you more info then."

"Alright. See you guys at six. Later Car."

The line goes dead and I hang up, locking my phone and shoving it into my pocket. Damon shakes his head, a smile on his face.

"Is she always this demanding?" He asks, taking my hand and walking back to the car.

I can only laugh, brushing my hair from my face. "This is Caroline we're talking about. She's never undemanding."

Damon grins and the two of us get into his car, driving back to our home. Stefan and Caroline come to the house at six' Damon and Stefan leaving in Damon's Mustang about five minutes after they arrived. Caroline and I leave ten minutes later in Stefan's Corvette. After two hours of shopping, Caroline drops me off at Damon's house, leaving her costume with me.

"Remember, Damon can't know what you're going as, so hide the costumes well. Stefan is going to drop me off at noon and the party starts at seven." Caroline reminds me, for the thousandth time that night.

"I will Caroline. Take care and be safe driving home." I tell her, getting out of the car and heading up the front steps. Stefan comes down the steps with several bags in his hands.

Damon joins me on the steps and we wave goodbye as Caroline and Stefan leave. Damon and I go inside and after a light dinner, we retire to our rooms. I hide Caroline and I's costumes, climbing into bed wondering what Damon was going to go as, and hoping he will like what I'm going as.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **This takes place the day and night of Caroline and Stefan's Halloween party! I forgot to mention it was a Masquerade Halloween party in the last chapter! Can't wait to see your reactions! Enjoy! :P**

It was the day of the Halloween party, and I was freaking out! Damon and Stefan had left the house not more then an hour ago in Damon's Mustang, and Caroline was busy exploring Damon and I's home, leaving me alone in the kitchen with my thoughts. My phone buzzed on the table next to where I was sitting, making me jump.

 ** _Hope your day is going well. Miss you already._**

 ** _Can't wait to see you tonight. Kisses. XOXO 3_**

 ** _-Damon_**

I grin as I read Damon's text, picking my phone up and replying.

 _ **Caroline is exploring the house before we start.**_

 _ **Can't wait to see you either. She just came down**_

 _ **with everything, grinning. O.O Save me! Kisses.**_

 _ **XOXO 3 -Elena**_

Caroline took a seat beside me at the kitchen table, dumping everything we had bought for our costumes out onto the table. She looks at me with a gleam in her eyes.

"Ready to be transformed into the new you for tonight?" She asks, pulling out her curling iron and going to plug it in next to the microwave.

I nod. Caroline grins and grabs the remote to the stereo, which she already had her phone plugged into, turning up the music.

"Good, let's begin!"

Five long hours later, I stood in front of my bedroom mirror, Caroline at my side, and I couldn't believe the transformation we had done to ourselves. Caroline; dressed as a Queen, no surprise there, looked absolutely stunning in her sleek blue violet and silver halter dress, covered with glitter and rhinestones. that dropped to the floor and had a thigh high slit up the left side, the dress had a low back, and the strands that hung down were covered with rhinestones. She wore purple tights underneath. She had her blonde hair curled and down; a beautiful silver tiara set atop her head. . A beautiful blue violet mask dusted with light sliver glitter and black lace around the edges covered her eyes, which were done up with deep amethyst and silver eye shadow. Amethyst lipstick coated her lips, her nails done dark violet with silver tips. Silver dangle earrings, a diamond necklace, several silver bracelets, and silver, open toe strappy stiletto heels completed the look.

As for me, My hair was done in an up-do, several curls falling carelessly around my head and face; a blood red rose dusted with silver glitter clipped in around the up-do.. I had on a crimson and black corset dress, the skirt came to my knees and had a slit that came to the middle of my thigh. The dress was adorned with black lace, a light dusting of silver glitter, and hugged my body completely. I wore fishnet stockings underneath. My mask was deep red, covered with glittering black lace detail that surrounded the edges as well as covered the mask. Deep red and black eyeshadow surrounded my eyes underneath my mask, and blood red lipstick made my now pale skin stand out. I also, had in a pair of custom made vampire fangs, and my nails were done in a sparkling red with black tips. A black lace choker with a ruby dangling from it, long fishnet gloves, a pair of ruby dangle earrings, and a pair of black, open toe platform stilettos that strapped around my ankles completed the costume. I had chosen to be a vampiress, hoping to surprise Damon.

After Caroline and and I took several photos, of us individually and together, we take on last look at ourselves before grabbing leaving the house and getting into Stefan's Corvette. Caroline put the top up on Stefan's car, so we wouldn't mess up our hair as we drove to her and Stefan's new home. I check my phone before we get out, smiling at the text I got from Damon.

 _ **My brother is a mad man. It will be fun trying to**_

 _ **find each other tonight. Lots of people here already.**_

 _ **I shall find you and save you from Caroline soon.**_

 _ **XOXO 3 -Damon**_

Caroline gets out of the car, giggling as she see's all the cars parked in the driveway and all the people both inside and outside the house. I get out and tug my skirt back into place as Caroline and I make our way up the driveway and to the house. Their front yard had been turned into a grave yard, the driveway and porch covered with lantern lights jack-o-lanterns. Fate cobwebs covered the fall around their front porch, and a large spiderweb and spider was on the front door. I could hear people laughing and talking inside, even over the music. Caroline and I entered the house and a server came up, offering us each a glass of wine. We each took a glass, and Caroline thanked the guy. I instantly began scanning the room, trying to find Damon, but for the life of me couldn't. Caroline found Stefan quickly, and drug me over with her as she went to him. Stefan was dressed like a King, his deep blue mask hiding his green eyes.

"You look so amazing, love! You really pull of this look." Caroline says, kissing Stefan.

Stefan kisses Caroline back, smiling. He then gives me a once over.

"You look great, Elena. When Damon sees you, his jaw is going to hit the floor." Stefan comments, wrapping his arm around Caroline's waist.

I blush, taking a sip of my wine. Stefan and Caroline walk up on to the small rise leading into their kitchen, Stefan stopping the music and blowing an air horn he no doubt had hidden under his fur lined cape. He grabs a microphone of the stand on the steps.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, I wan to announce a few things. First of all, there are severs walking around, if you ask them to make you a drink, please stay where you are so they know where to find you to bring you your drink. Second of all, there will be a best costume prize given out, one for a man and one for a women. The winners will be announced at nine pm. Dancing is permitted, but if you're going to do the nasty, please go to your cars or save it until you get home. The back yard is a haunted house, feel free to go through it. We also have other games going on. Also, no on is to remove their mask until after the costume contest winners are announced. Now, eat, drink, talk, and be merry. I will blow the horn when it is time to announce the winners." Stefan announces.

Once he puts the microphone down, everyone claps and goes back to doing what they were doing. Caroline and Stefan leave to check out the back yard. I finish my glass of wine and take another from one of the severs, deciding to walk around the party. I got a few cat calls, and a few guys tried to dance with me, but I politely declined. By the time I had made it back to the steps, my ass felt like a pin cushion from being pinched so many times, and I still hadn't found Damon. Placing my empty glass on the drink table, I head over to the door leading to the back yard, leaning against the door frame to catch a breath of cool summer air. The wind blows a few of the curls into my face, and I reach up to fix them, only to have my hand grabbed. I spin around, about to tell whoever had a hold of my hand that I didn't want to talk, when ice blue eyes meet my gaze. I stand there, stunned as look over the man in front of me, Damon.

Damon was dressed in a black tuxedo with a crimson silk shirt that was unbuttoned enough to see his collar bones, the tie he wore loosened; black dress shoes completed his costume. He had on a simple black mask, and when he smiled, I caught sight of the fangs he wore. Damon looks me up and down, his eyes slowly trailing over every inch of me. I shiver as his eyes meet mine, desire burning in those icy depths.

"Found you." Damon all but whispers, pulling me close and kissing he long and deep.

I wrap my arms around Damon's neck, tangling my fingers in his black hair as I kiss him back. When he pulls away, we are both panting slightly.

"You look... You look amazing, Damon." I tell him, smiling as he leads me out to where everyone is dancing, pulling me close.

"You, look stunning, Elena. I honestly didn't recognize you until I saw you going for the door." Damon replies, giving me a heart stopping smile. The music changes to a sultry, sexy beat.

I drape my arms loosely around Damon's neck, swaying my hips to the beat of the music. Damon places his hands on my hips and pulls me close, grinding up against. me. Damon slides one of his hands down my ass to my thigh, lifting it up. I press my leg close to Damon's hip as he takes my hands, dipping me backwards and letting me swing back up. I reach down and release my leg from Damon;'s grasp, spinning myself around and leaning back against Damon as I grind myself against him. I close my eyes and lean my head back to rest on Damon's shoulder as Damon places his hands back on my hips, swaying and grinding with the music. Damon then takes my hand and spins me out until both of our arms are extended, then spins me back into his embrace. I grin and follow Damon's steps as we dance. Around us people were moving into a large circle, giving us space to dance. Damon smiles as he meats my gaze, spinning me around in small circles as he holds my hand above my head. I stop spinning and Damon pulls me to him, grinding his hips with mine before letting go of my hand. We step apart from each other and Damon bows, taking my hand and kissing the top of it. All around us people clap and cheer. The music changes again and Damon walks with me to the the bar Stefan and Caroline had set up in the kitchen. He orders us two rum and cokes. When we get them, we tap our glasses together and down them, setting the empty glasses down on the bar before returning to the living room. The air horn sounds and the music stops. Caroline takes the microphone.

"Hope everyone is having fun!" Caroline says happily, raising her glass in the air. Everyone raises their glass and claps, cheering.

"Good. It's time to announce the costume contest winners! Now, it was a hard decision. Stefan and I loved everyone's costumes. There are first place and second place winners."

Caroline hands the mic to Stefan, who pulls a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Now, I will be announcing who won by their costume, so please pay attention. Second place for the guys is..." Stefan pauses. "The dark knight, Batman!"

A man dressed as batman comes up and Caroline hands him a plastic silver second place trophy. The guy grins and holds it up, causing everyone to cheer. Damon and I clap, smiling. Stefan shakes the guys hand before handing the mic to Caroline.

"Second place for the ladies in the room is..." Caroline pauses. "Cat Woman!"

A woman with red hair, dressed as cat woman is when played by Halle Berry, comes up and receives her trophy, hugging Caroline and Stefan. Everyone claps as she walks down and stands beside Batman, allowing Caroline to take a picture of the two second place winners.

Stefan takes the mic from Caroline and smiles. Caroline smiles and dances around. I could tell she was anxious to tell us the winners.

"Give it up for our second place winners!" Stefan calls out, smiling as everyone claps and cheers. "Now, our first place winners were hard to decide, but none the less, stole our hearts tonight with they're mysterious yet stunning costumes."

Caroline smiles and steals the mic from Stefan, grinning. "The winners are are..." Caroline pauses before looking at Stefan, who grins and nods. "Count DeSangue and his Vampiress, the mysterious DeSangue Mistress."

Damon grins as Stefan and Caroline approach us, handing us each a plastic gold trophy, Stefan placing a crown on Damon's head and Caroline placing a Tiara like hers on my head. The crowd claps and cheers like mad. Damon smiles and takes my hand, bowing. I curtsy, smiling as well. Stefan turns the music back on, hugging his brother, then me. I hug Stefan then Caroline, grinning happily. Stefan and Caroline smile then head out to dance. Damon and I head outside and go through the haunted house, laughing the entire way through. We each have one more drink before finding Stefan and Caroline, telling them we were leaving. It was well after midnight by the time we left, and when we got home, Damon lead me upstairs to his room. I could only giggle as Damon shut the door behind us, kissing me long and hard. I kiss Damon back with a passion, and when I pull away, Damon and I are both breathless. Damon looks me up and down slowly, and I meet his eyes, which are burning with desire. I shiver as Damon trails his fingers lightly down my cheek.

"Let's lose these fangs and crowns." Damon says, his voice husky with desire.

I nod and take my Tiara off, setting it on Damon's dresser before taking my fangs out and laying them on the dresser as well. Damon does the same and I grab him by his tie, pulling him to me and kissing him deeply. Damon kisses me back, pulling the rose free of my hair and letting my hair down. I break the kiss and give my head a shake, making the mass of curls flow around my face and down my back. I know Damon and I have only been together officially for a week, but we've known each other for three months, and I knew this; I wanted Damon Salvatore, and I knew damn sure he wanted me too.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **SMUT ALERT! Please mind the rated M! This will be kind of graphic, I'll try my best not to make it too smutty.**

Damon stares at me for a moment as my hair falls into its natural part, his eyes burning with desire that was barely leashed. He reaches up and brushes the hair from my eyes, his hand lingering on my cheek.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Damon asks, his voice little more then a whisper.

I nod and smile, tugging Damon's tie loose and dropping it beside us.

"You have, many times." I whisper back, sliding Damon's tuxedo jacket from his shoulders.

Damon grabs it before it falls, tossing it on to his dresser as he walks over to the stereo in his room, turning it on. Music begins to play around us, and the beat makes me shake my hips. Damon opens the curtains, letting the moonlight into the room, then walks back over to me, stepping out of his dress shoes as he walks. He then kneels down, unstrapping my heels and helping me out of them. I can't help but giggle as Damon throws them to the side, slowly rising to meet me. Damon chuckles softly as I begin to unbutton his shirt, tugging it free of his pants. Damon lets the silken fabric fall, unbuttoning the cuffs before throwing his shirt behind him. Damon reaches behind me, undoing the zipper on the back of my dress. The dress opens and falls, leaving me in just my strapless bra, lace thong, and fishnet stockings. Blushing, I undo Damon's belt and pants, which fall to the floor with a clatter. Damon steps out of his pants and kicks them to the side, and I do the same with my dress. He then takes my hand and pulls me to him, spinning us and walking me backwards to the edge of his bed. My legs hit the bed and I fall back on to it, smiling up at Damon. Damon carefully removes my stockings, tossing them across the room. He looks down at me, studying my almost naked body, and I can feel my face heat.

"You are so beautiful, Elena. How any man could ever hurt you, or do anything to you, is beyond me. Damon murmurs, leaning down and kissing me.

I kiss Damon back, arching my back as his hand slips between my legs, tentatively massaging me. I gasp, moaning softly as Damon trails kisses down my neck, gently nipping at my collar bones. Damon lets his hand fall away as he stands, taking my hands and pulling me into a sitting position. I grin as I trail my hands down Damon's chest, tracing the lines of his abs lightly with my fingers. Damon shivers as I push his black silk boxers from his hips, blushing when I saw how hard he was already. Damon's hands wrap around my back as I lean forward, trailing kisses along his stomach, Damon undoing my bra and tossing it across the room. Damon then playfully pushes me backwards on to the bed and I scoot back and roll so I'm laying the right way on the bed. Damon crawls up onto the bed and straddles me, pushing my thong down my hips. I lift my ass to help him, giggling as he takes my thong and sling shoot's it across the room, watching it land on his lamp. Damon leans down and kisses me, gently nudging my legs with his knee. I kiss him back, shivering slightly. Damon breaks our kiss, his hair falling into his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to regret it tomorrow if we-" He starts to ask, worry flitting over his features.

I press a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Damon, I've wanted this since the first night we danced together, but I wanted to wait until we were together officially." I tell him, tracing the outline of his lips. "I want this, I want you. I know this may be too soon to say it, but, I think I'm falling in love with you, Damon Salvatore." I blush.

Damon blushes, leaning down and kissing my lips softly.

"I fell in love with you the moment I met you, Elena Gilbert. I was afraid to tell you, because I didn't want to scare you, or make you think I was trying to push you into being with me." Damon replies, smiling his heart-stopping smile.

I reach up and brush the hair from Damon's eyes, pulling him down and kissing him deeply. Damon kisses back and and slowly enters me. I moan softly, arching my back as he eases inside me. Once in, Damon starts out slow, taking my hands and lacing his fingers with mine as he pins my arms to the bed above my head. Damon kisses me again as he starts to move faster, grinding his hips as he thrusts into me. I moan and let go of Damon's hands, reaching up and dragging my nails down Damon's back. Damon moans and leans down, biting my neck lightly before sucking on it, causing me to buck my hips. Damon keeps increasing his temps as we make love, and I can feel myself coming close tot he edge. I soon topple over that edge and cry out Damon's name, just as Damon does the same. Damon slowly pulls out of me, rolling over and collapsing beside me, panting and sweaty. I look over at Damon, trying to catch my breath as I struggle to roll over to my side. My whole body felt like jello, and I honestly didn't want to move. Damon rolls over onto his side and pulls me to him, kissing me. I kiss him back, feeling him smile against my lips.

"That, was amazing." I breathe, smiling at Damon. I try to fight off a yawn but fail.

"It truly was. You are amazing, Elena., and I promise you, I will never push you to do anything you don't want to do." Damon laces his fingers through mine, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

I squeeze Damon's hand back, smiling. "I know you wont, Damon. You've proven that tonight, and over the past three months that we have lived together." I reply, yawning again.

Damon yawns as well, giving me a kiss before leaning down and grabbing the silk sheet and quilt, pulling it up over us. I roll onto my other side so my back is to Damon's front, and Damon wraps an arm around me, pulling me close. Damon tucks a hand under his pillow and I do the same, snuggling in closer to Damon.

"Sweet dreams, Elena. I love you." Damon says softly, kissing my shoulder.

I smile. "Sweet dreams, Damon. I love you too." I close my eyes, drifting off to sleep in Damon's warm embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** **So, how did everyone like chapter 9? Sorry it was so short. This chapter will be longer!**

The sun shining through Damon's window wakes me up the next day. Annoyed, I roll away from the light, blinking as I wipe the sleep from my eyes. The sheets were tangled around Damon and I, and my body felt sated, relaxed. The memory of what Damon and I did the night before comes to mind, and I feel my face heat. I didn't regret what I did with Damon, not one bit. Smiling, I put my arm under my head and watch Damon sleep, listening to his soft snores and the music still playing. I didn't know what time it was, and honestly, I didn't really care. Damon and I were still off work for another week, and it was Sunday, which meant Damon and I spent the day lounging in our pajamas and watching movies, or we go out and shop. I look at Damon, taking in his sleeping form. His black hair was everywhere, and the bed sheets were tangled around his waist, leaving his back exposed since he was currently sleeping on his stomach. I giggle softly when I see the red marks I left on his back. I must have woke Damon when I giggled, because he opens his eyes, a smile on his face.

"Good morning beautiful." Damon says, stretching as he rolls on to his side. He leans over and kisses me, brushing the hair from my face.

I kiss Damon back, smiling. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a rock." Damon yawns, rubbing his eyes. "You?"

"Best sleep I've had in a while."

"Good." Damon replies, moving so he was resting his head on his hand. "Do you.. Regret last night?" He asks, worry filling his features.

I shake my head. "No, I don't."

Damon grins, kissing me again. "Good. I don't either."

I kiss Damon back, grinning as well. Damon pulls me to him, rolling so I was laying on top of him. I giggle, smiling down at him. Damon smiles in return.

"So, shower then breakfast?" Damon asks, smirking.

I grin. "You just want to see me naked again." I joke, making Damon laugh. "Though a shower does sound amazing. I can use one to get all of this gunk out of my hair."

"I think you look amazing, even with bed head."

I lightly smack Damon's chest, trying, and failing, to be mad at him. It was impossible, he was just too cute to stay mad at. Damon chuckles as I get out of bed, stretching. Damon gets out of bed as well, lightly smacking my ass as he heads to the bathroom. I grin and follow, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror as I enter.

"I look like the bride of Frankenstein." I say, shocked at how much of a mess I really looked. My hair was sticking out everywhere, and my makeup was completely smeared.

Damon laughs as he starts the shower, stepping in under the water.

"You look cute."

I join Damon in the shower, pulling the glass door shut as I get in. Damon had a huge bathroom; a walk in shower that could hold at least three people, a double sink with more counter space then was needed, and a toilet that looked small compared to the rest of the room. Damon moves so I can step under the hot spray. I let the water run over me, closing my eyes and turning my face up to the water. Damon waits until my hair is completely soaked before grabbing a bottle of shampoo, massaging the lather into my hair. Damon then rinses my hair and conditions it, massaging my scalp as he does. His long fingers flow through my hair like it's nothing, and it felt amazing having someone wash my hair for me. Once Damon helps me rinse the conditioner from my hair, I move and he steps under the spray. I grab the bottle of shampoo and repeat the process he did to me on his hair, letting his silky black locks flow through my fingers. Damon rinses the conditioner from his hair as I grab a wash cloth, squirting some body wash on to it before lathering it up. Damon steps out of the spray and I slowly wash his body, taking my time to wash every muscle, every inch of his skin. Damon then takes the wash cloth from me and washes my body, making me giggle. It was weird, having a guy wash my body, but with Damon it felt right. Damon kisses me before stepping under the spray to rinse off. I watch as the soapy water runs down Damon's toned stomach in rivulets. Out in the bedroom, Damon's phone begins to ring, and Damon curses, rushing out of the bathroom to answer it. I rinse of then turn off the water, stepping out of the shower as Damon walks back in, still on his phone, dripping wet.

"Eight pm, tonight... Yeah... Holiday Inn Express... Alright, we'll be there. Yeah, goodbye." Damon hangs up his phone, setting it on the sink before running his hands through his hair. "Sheesh, don't these people know that vacation means no corporate events?"

"What's going on?" I ask, handing Damon a towel before wrapping one around my body.

Damon wraps his towel around his waist, sighing. "The other firm we branch off of has scheduled a corporate get together, formal. They want to meet with me to discuss expanding Salvatore Enterprise into other states." Damon explains, pulling me to him.

I hug Damon, kissing his chest as he rests his chin on my shoulder. "Is everyone from the office going to be there? Or is it just you and head of the other firm?"

"Everyone, from both offices. This just means I have to wear my tux again." Damon says, sighing again.

I lean up and kiss Damon, brushing his wet hair from his eyes. "You'll do great love. It's a good thing they want to expand Salvatore Enterprise, it just means that your company is growing in popularity." I tell him, smiling.

"I know," Damon replies, kissing me back. "I just don't want to wear a suit again. I wear them enough during the week when we work."

"But you look handsome in them." I say, smiling. "Besides, you get to see me all dressed up again." I take my towel off, drying my hair.

Damon groans, grabbing his towel and drying his own hair. I laugh and head back into the bedroom, grabbing one of Damon's t-shirts,and putting it on. Damon follows, going to his dresser and pulling a pair of boxer briefs on, then tugs on a pair of jeans.

"Do you have a formal dress?" Damon asks, grabbing his brush and brushing his hair.

I shake my head, picking up my phone and smiling at the photos Caroline sent me from the night before. I send them all to Damon, choosing the one of the two of us dancing and putting it as my background. "None that are long enough for an event like this."

Damon pulls a black shirt over his head, going and sitting on the bed to put his socks on. "Get dressed then. You and I are going dress shopping."

I smile, walking over and kissing Damon. "I will, but I'm wearing your shirt out."

Damon kisses me back, chuckling. "That's fine. Now scooch, we have to be ready by seven." Damon playfully smacks my ass pushing me towards the door.

I giggle and kiss him once more before going over to my room, putting on a clean bra and thong, then a pair of jeans. I quickly brush my hair, then dawn my socks and boots. Damon comes over and stands in the doorway, phone, keys and leather jacket in hand. I grab my leather jacket, phone, and purse, then the two of us go out to the car after locking up the house, driving off to the mall to find my dress for the evening.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** **In this chapter, you will meet some more of The Vampire Diaries characters, they either work for Damon, come as plus ones, or are there with the other firm. Hope you enjoy! :3**

After about three hours of searching, Damon and I found a dress that was perfect. We rushed home after seeing it was well after three in the afternoon, meaning we hadn't gotten out of bed until lunch earlier today. Once we arrived home, Damon cooked us a light supper; beef tips with saute'd vegetables. We ate dinner in the living room, watching "The Lost Boys." Every time the Kiefer Sutherland said "Micheal", I whispered "Damon", making the both of us laugh. We cleaned up dinner and put the dishes in the dish washer, returning to our rooms to get ready for the night. After an hour and a half, I finally was ready to go. Damon stood at the bottom of the staircase as I came down.

Damon was dressed in a Dark Gray suit with a white dress shirt under his dark gray vest, the dark gray color bringing out the blue in his eyes. He had on a black tie and his black dress shoes from the night before. He hadn't done his hair, not like he needed to because his hair always looked good. I was dressed in a floor length, strapless gold dress with black lace over the bodice and a veil of black over the bottom of the dress, long black gloves, a shawl that matched my dress, silver strappy stilettos, a pair of diamond drop earrings, and matching necklace. My hair was curled, pulled to the right side of my head and clipped there with a black clip. The curls flow over my shoulder and down my back, framing my face as well. My make up was light, a dusting of gold on my eyes, light shimmering blush, and pale pink shimmery lipstick. My small black purse was draped over my shoulder on a long silver chain strap.

Damon takes my hand and helps me down the last few steps, a smile on his face. "You, look absolutely stunning tonight." Damon compliments, giving me a sweeping bow.

I blush, smiling. "As do you, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon steps back and takes a picture of me, grinning. He puts his phone in his pocket.

"The other girls in the office are going to be envious tonight, Damon. I don't want anyone fighting because I'm with you."

Damon comes over and pulls me close, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"As far as they know, you are just my assistant and my plus one. I wont be making the announcement that we are together until after the building is repaired." Damon tells me, walking with me through the house and out into the garage.

Damon helps me into his mustang, the top now on since it was cool tonight. Damon opens the garage and backs out, closing the garage as we drive off to the Inn to meet with everyone from the office. Once we get there, Damon helps me out of the car before having the valet park his mustang, giving strict instructions to be careful with it. The valet looked pale and could only nod as he shakily took Damon's keys. Damon holds his arm out and I take it, picking my dress up as we enter. Everyone from the office was there, and as Damon and I made our way through the room, we said hi to everyone, giving smiles to the people who introduced themselves to us. Damon grabs two glasses of Champagne off one of the servers trays, handing me one. I smile and take a sip as Damon leads me to the back of the room. We stand there and watch as everyone talks and dances, getting to know one another. One of the men who works for Damon comes up to us.

"Hello Damon, Elena. This is my fiancee Bonnie Bennett." Jeremy Gilbert, no relation to Elena, says, giving us a warm smile.

Bonnie shakes Damon's and I grin, instantly recognizing one of my best friends.

"Bonnie! I haven't seen you in years!" I say to Bonnie, hugging her.

Bonnie hugs me back. "It has been a few years hasn't it. Jeremy, this is my friend Elena Gilbert, the one I said had the same last name as you." Bonnie exclaims, grinning as Jeremy shakes my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elena. I'd heard stories you were working as Damon's assistant, but I've never seen you around the office."

"I'm usually so wrapped up in paperwork that I don't get to go out and talk to everyone. It's nice to meet you too."

Jeremy smiles. Damon and Jeremy talk for a few minutes, then Jeremy and Bonnie leave. Another man comes up to Damon and I.

"Damon Salvatore. I presume?" The man asks, looking at Damon.

Damon nods, his face neutral. The man smiles.

"I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, head of Mikaelson Industries. But please, call me Klaus, only my family calls me me by my real name."

Damon shakes Klaus's hand, smiling some. "Damon Salvatore of Salvatore Enterprise." Damon replies, them motions to me. "This is my girlfriend and assistant, Elena Gilbert."

"Hello Mr. Mikaelson." I say quietly, curtsying.

Klaus bows, taking my and and kissing the top of it. "Charmed. This is my plus one, Rebekah Mikaelson, my sister."

"Nik, why am I hear again?" Rebekah whines, crossing her arms as she looks around the room.

"To be my plus one and show everyone that family is important to me. Now please, Rebekah, don't cause a fuss." Klaus mutters, giving Rebekah a stern look.

Rebekah rolls her eyes and walks off towards the drink table in a huff. Klaus rubs his yes, shaking his head.

"That girl will be the death of me." Klaus murmurs, turning to face Damon and I. "So, I put this together tonight to talk to you about a few ideas I have for our companies."

"I heard from the co-owner of my firm. So, let's talk." Damon says, placing his hands into his pockets.

"Now now, we will talk soon, but first, there is a dance for the head of the firms and their plus ones about to go on. Meet me back here after the dance, then we will talk business."

Damon nods again, taking my hand. Klaus goes off to find Rebekah and Damon and I head out on to the dance floor, lining up facing each other. I look around at the other girls, and one girl sticks out in the crowd. One girl I know hoped I would never have to meet.

 **A/N:** **Who do you think the mystery woman is? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** **So many guesses... But who is right? Let's find out! Also, there will be very strong language in this chapter, so please mind the rating.**

The music starts, and Damon and I come together, dancing the Waltz, a dance I had had to learn years ago. I feel Damon tense up, and knew before I even looked at him, that he had saw her. Damon pulls me close, twirling us. I whisper in Damon's ear.

"Is that, who I think it is?" I ask, my heart pounding in my chest.

Damon only nods, his face pale at the sight of her. I cringe inwardly, not wanting to have Damon go through the hell he was surely feeling upon seeing his ex, her long arm's draped around another man's neck and laughing happily. I recognized her from the photo I saw on Damon's desk the first night I saw him. He had long since burned that picture and all pictures of her and them together, replacing the pictures he lost with ones of the two of us, and of Stefan and himself. We finish the dance and Damon and I go back to where we were supposed to be meeting Klaus, Damon grabbing two glasses of bourbon off one of the servers trays as he passes by us. Damon downs one glass, his hand shaking as he held the second glass tightly in his grip.

"As soon as Klaus and I are done talking, we're out of here." Damon tells me, taking a swallow from his second glass.

I take the empty glass from his hand and place it on the table beside us, grabbing a glass of champagne and taking a sip.

"That's fine by me." I answer, taking Damon's free hand and giving it a squeeze.

Damon smiles some and kisses me, his hand trembling and fear in his eyes. Klaus returns, followed by a dark haired man, and her. Damon finishes his drink, setting the empty glass on the table beside the first one.

"Ah, you remembered." Klaus says with a smile, taking a sip of his own glass of bourbon. Klaus pulls the two people up beside him. "Damon Salvatore, This is Elijah Mikaelson, my older brother and co-owner of my company, and his lovely fiancee, Katharine Pierce."

The man, Elijah, shakes Damon's hand. Katharine smiles at Damon, giving him a wink. Damon swallows, hard.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Elijah, Katharine." Damon forces out, faking a smile.

I grasp Damon's hand for support, able to tell by his body language that he wanted to run.

"This is my girlfriend, Elena Gilbert. She is also my assistant." Damon introduces, squeezing my hand. Elijah bows and Katharine just glares at me. I smile politely.

"Damon, while you and Klaus talk, I'm going to excuse myself to the ladies room. I'll come find you once I've finished." I tell Damon, giving him a quick kiss.

Damon kisses me back and nods. I head off in the direction of the ladies room, knowing full well Katharine was following me. I enter the bathroom and stand in front of the mirror, touching up my lipstick. Katharine enters as well, standing beside me. She sits her purse on the counter, pulling out her lipstick.

"So, you're the new bitch Damon is fucking." Katharine comments, looking over at me as she does her lipstick.

"So what if I am. He's happier with me then he was with you." I reply, putting my lipstick back in my purse and turning to face Katharine.

Katharine faces me, crossing her arms. "You're nothing but some little tramp he picked up to pass the time. You don't mean a thing to him. He still loves me, and I know he still wants to fuck me." Katharine growls, walking so she's nose to nose with me. "You're nothing, and Damon will be mine again, you can count on it."

"That's what you think. He's over you, you're a bad memory he forgets every time we're together in his bed." I growl and grab my purse, walking towards the exit.

Katharine grabs my arm and slams me against the sinks, a nasty sneer on her face. I struggle out of her grip and push Katharine off of me, dropping my purse to the ground as Katharine takes a swing at me. I dodge her swing and throw one of my own. Katharine ducks my blow and slams her fist into nose. I hear the cartilage crunch and grab for my face, feeling blood start to run down my face. Katharine grabs me and twists my arm behind my back, grabbing a hold of my hair and smashing my face into the mirror. I howl in pain as I feel shards of the mirror slice my face. Katharine laughs as I struggle to break my arm free. The snapping of bones causes me to cry out, my vision beginning to fade. Katharine lets go of me as I stumble, trying to stay upright. I can barely see her through the blood running down my face, but I swing hard enough and feel my fist connect wit her face, whipping her head to the side. Katharine yowls and dives for me, only to be caught by someone. The two of us are taken out of the bathroom, Katharine kicking and screaming and me struggling to stay on my feet.

"Someone call and ambulance!"

I faintly hear Katharine cursing as my vision goes in and out, and the last thing I see before blacking out is Damon, reaching out for me as my body falls forward.

 **A/N:** **So... Thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** **Soooo, that happened. What a fucked up way to end a chapter. This one will be longer though, I promise.**

Waking up was pure agony. Every part of my body burned, and my face felt like I had a thousand daggers in it. I could hear beeping, and open my eyes slowly, moaning as the light blinds me. I could only see through one eye, bandages covering the entire right side of my face. I try to lift my left arm and find I can't. My heart begins to beat frantically, and I struggle to sit up, causing pain to crash through my head. I yowl in pain, tugging at whatever was holding me back from moving.

"Elena! Elena, sweetheart, please, calm down."

Warm, strong hands land on my bare arms, and Damon's blue eyes fill my vision. The fear I saw in Damon's eyes tugs at my heart, and I start crying. His white shirt was stained red, his tie no where to be seen and the shirt unbuttoned at the top. His hair looked like he had run his hands through it a million times, and his eyes looked tired,

"Wh-where am I?" I hiccup, clinging to Damon with my right hand. My face burned as tears ran down my cheeks.

Damon pulls me close, stroking my hair and gently rocking me, the warmth of his body comforting.

"You're in the hospital, Elena. You blacked out after fighting with Katharine in the ladies room." Damon explains, sitting on the hospital bed beside me.

I move over, allowing Damon to sit fully on the bed before somehow maneuvering myself so I was on his lap, the un-bandaged side of my face resting against his chest.

"You've got a broken left arm, a large gash stitched at your hair line on the right side of your face, and several smaller cuts covering your forehead and cheek on the same side. Your nose is also broken." A female voice says.

I look up, seeing a female doctor enter the room.

"Hi Elena. My name is Doctor June Harper." Dr. Harper introduces, giving me a warm smile. "I'm surprised to see you awake this early. I wasn't expecting you to wake up until later on this evening."

Dr. Harper checks the I.V bag and line, changing the empty bag and replacing it with a full one before coming back into my line of sight.

"How long was I out for?" I ask, sniffling.

Damon rubs my shoulder, kissing the top of my head. I reach out with my good hand, searching for Damon's hand. Damon takes my hand and holds it.

"You've been asleep for just about 24 hours. When you came in last night, you were instantly rolled into surgery to stitch the gash in your head and put your arm in a cast. We also set your nose straight. Thankfully you didn't need any surgeries, and the cuts on your face should heal in a few days with no scarring. The stitches in your head will come out in a week, and you will be on pain medication and antibiotics for the next two weeks. Mr. Salvatore hasn't left your side since you came back here to the recovery room." Dr. Harper tells me, looking at the chart she held in her hand.

I look up at Damon. "You really didn't leave my side for a whole day?"

Damon shakes his head. "I didn't. I made sure you got your own room and had a bathroom in it. I refused to leave your side, even when the nurses were trying to get you out of your dress." Damon says, leaning down and giving me a soft kiss.

Another wave of tears fills my eyes and I start crying again, laying my head on Damon's chest once more. Damon lets go of my hand and lifts my chin up so I was looking at him through bleary eyes. Damon carefully wipes the tears from my cheeks, pain and regret filling his eyes. He then looks over at Dr. Harper.

"When will she be able to be released?" Damon asks, pulling me closer to him so my face now rested on his shoulder. I close my eyes, my head starting to ache worse.

Dr. Harper looks at her chart again, then back at Damon.

"I'm going to remove her bandages so she can see and clean the head wound. I want to make sure she can keep food down before releasing her. Do you have someone bringing her clothes?"

Damon nods. "My brother and his girlfriend should be here soon. His girlfriend is Elena's best friend, and she texted saying she would bring Elena a change of clothes." Damon responds. Dr. Harper nods.

"Do you need anything for pain, Elena?"

I nod. "My head feels like it's about to explode."

Dr. Harper chuckles. "That's normal after having your face banged into something metal. Thankfully, none of the injuries caused you to have any problems with your brain or skull. Cat scan's showed everything is normal, no concussion or anything. I do want you to take it easy for the next few days though. No strenuous activities, and you have to keep your arm propped up when it's not in the sling. Other then that, you are able to go back to work in two weeks, and I will fill out an extra pain medication script for you in case the pain returns after two weeks."

Damon and I nod. Dr. Harper comes to where my head is resting on Damon's shoulder and she removes the gauze bandages, then carefully cleans the cuts on my face.

"The cuts look good. They've all scabbed over and should leave no scarring. The nurses will be in around two am to check on you." Dr. Harper tells Damon and I, smiling. Damon smiles as well.

Dr. Harper injects pain medication into my I.V line, then leaves the room, leaving Damon and I alone. A knock on the door causes me to jump.

"Elena! Oh god are you okay?" Caroline cries, rushing into the room and to my bed side, dropping the bag of clothes as she does.

I give Caroline a small smile as she looks me over. Caroline lightly traces each small cut on my face and the one at my hair line. Her eyes fill with tears as she hugs me.

"What happened? Who did this?" She asks, sitting on the end of my bed.

Stefan comes over and hands Damon the bag Caroline had dropped, his eyes full of worry.

"It's a long story..." I reply.

Stefan goes and stands beside Caroline, who motions for me to continue. Damon starts.

"Last night, Elena and I had to attend a corporate get together to discuss Salvatore Enterprise being expanded, and the head of the other firm offered to not only help me expand the company, but to join our two companies together. We were asked to dance by the head of the other firm, Mr. Klaus Mikaelson, and so we did. Before the dance had even started, I saw the last person I ever wanted to see again," Damon starts to explain, pausing. I squeeze Damon's hand, my heart aching for him. "Katharine, my ex, was there. She was with Klaus's older brother Elijah, engaged to him. During the dance, Elena asked if it was her, and I could only nod, afraid to speak and risk saying something that would cause Klaus's offer to be taken back. Once the dance ended, Elena and I returned to where we had promised to meet Klaus. Elena excused herself to go to the ladies room while Klaus and I talked, and Katharine followed her."

I take a deep, shaky breath before speaking. "Once in the bathroom, I started to touch my makeup when Katharine entered. She came over to the sinks and dug around her purse, then began to make snark comments." I squeeze Damon's hand, starting to tremble. "She accused me of being Damon's fuck buddy, or in her words, "Some little tramp he picked up to pass the time." I told her Damon was happier with me then when he was with her. She then said Damon still loved her, and wanted to fuck her; promising that Damon would be hers again."

Damon and Stefan both curse, and Caroline only nods, for once completely speechless.

"By the time we had gotten to that point, she was nose to nose with me. I then said that she was nothing but a bad memory to him, and that he forgets about her every time we're in bed together. Katharine grabbed me and slammed be against the sink. I managed to get free of her and dodge her first swing, throwing one of my own. She ducked it, then sucker punched me in the nose. I go to grab for my face and she grabs my left arm, twisting it behind my back."

The trembling gets worse, but I continue on. "She grabbed my hair and smashed my face into the mirror in the bathroom.. I struggle, crying out in pain, but the struggle causes Katharine to tighten her grip and my arm breaks. Katharine lets go of me as I struggle to stay on my feet, my vision blurring from the pain and blood. As Katharine turns to leave I swing hard, feeling my fist connect with her face. She howls in pain and lunges after me, only to be pulled away. We are both forced out of the bathroom, and after that, it's a blank."

"After Elijah and I pulled them from the bathroom, Katharine was escorted out of the hotel where the event was hosted, and Elijah followed her. I manage to catch Elena as she collapses forward, yelling for someone to call an ambulance. Klaus called them, and I went in the ambulance with Elena. That's when I called you." Damon points to Stefan, then runs a hand through his hair. "I told you to go pick up my car and take it back to my home, and to grab me a change of clothes. I stayed here the entire night, pacing the waiting room until Elena was out in the recovery room, and even then I wasn't ready to try and calm down. I demanded the doctors tell me what was wrong with her, if she was going to be okay, and made sure she had the best treatment available. I've been I this room ever since, watching over her until she woke up about twenty minutes ago." Damon finishes, sighing heavily. He sounded tired, and hearing him say everything he had done for me brought me to tears.

Caroline wipes her eyes with a tissue, then grabs another one and gently wipes my tears away.

"So, when is she able to leave?" Stefan asks, hugging Caroline from behind. Caroline smiles some.

"The doctor just came in and said that as long as she is able to keep food down, she will be released soon. I'm guessing sometime tonight or tomorrow." Damon looks at the clock on the wall. "It's about ten at night now, and I'm sure the nurses will be in around 2 am to check her vitals and offer her food."

Stefan nods. Caroline reaches into the bag she had brought, handing me a stuffed pink teddy bear.

"I bought this in the gift shop on the way up. When Stefan told me you were in the hospital, I feared the worst." Caroline says, her voice cracking with emotion.

Tears spring to my eyes, and I let go of Damon's hand, slowly easing myself up, with Damon's help, and hugging Caroline. The two of us hug, crying. Stefan whispers quietly to Damon, and when Caroline lets me go, she wipes the tears from my face again.

"We brought both of you a change of clothes. And Damon, Stefan called the co-owner of your firm and told him what happened. He told us Stefan to tell you that he will run the firm until Elena is better. He wanted you to stay home with her. Also, Stefan and I brought your car over." Caroline informs, smiling. Damon nods, yawning.

"Thank you, both of you, for everything." Damon thanks Stefan and Caroline, who smile in return.

"It's the least we can do. We're gonna get going before the nurses come and kick us out." Stefan says, going over and giving his brother a hug. Caroline hugs us both.

"Try and get some sleep, both of you. Let us know when You're both home. We'll bring dinner."

Damon nods and I yawn, leaning back against Damon. Stefan and Caroline leave, and Damon leans back in the bed, helping me to lay back against him. He kisses the top of my head, his fingers lacing with mine.

"Let's try and get some sleep. We both need it." Damon whispers softly, pulling the blanket's up so they were covering me and the top half of him.

I nod, closing my eyes as I try to get comfortable in the bed. I eventually end up with the uncut side of my face resting on the pillow. Damon lays his head beside mine, giving a soft, sweet kiss.

"Sweet dreams Elena. If you need anything, wake me up. I'm not moving from this spot."

I kiss Damon back, giving him a sleepy smile. "I will Damon. Sweet dreams." I reply, closing my eyes as sleep takes over.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** **This chapter is going to jump around in time some. The first part will be Elena's s6 week healing process, then its going to jump to Elena and Damon's 9 month anniversary.**

The next six weeks were crazy, and everything felt like it was a blur. Damon was very attentive to me, and helped me out so much as my injuries healed. We had dinner with Stefan and Caroline once a week, and Caroline came over every other day to check on me. Damon surprised me everyday with something new. He left me love notes when he left to go finalize the joining of Salvatore Enterprise and Mikaelson Industries becoming one firm; now called Salvatore-Mikaelson Accounting. For the first week, he brought me breakfast in bed, then once I was feeling more up to walking, we would have breakfast on the beach or go out to eat. A lot of people asked us about the cuts, and we told them the truth. I also learned that Damon had charged Katharine with Simple Assault, and that her Fiancee left her. About a week before I had to have my cast removed, Damon and I went to court on the charges, and the judged ruled in our favor and put Katharine in jail for six months. California state laws, I learned, were very strict when it came to assault. On the night of our three month anniversary, after Damon helped me with my shower and we had a wonderful dinner, Damon surprised me with a beautiful Ruby Promise ring. It was also the first night Damon told me he loved me. I cried and told him I loved him too, I had loved him for a long time, but I didn't want to say it until I felt the time was right. We made love that night, and it was a little awkward after not being able to do anything for six weeks, and the cast made it hard to move, but somehow we managed. I wore my ring on my right finger, not the left, because that was being saved for a special ring. It was a very crazy six weeks, but they were spent with the people I loved the most.

XXXXXXXXXXX 6 Months Later XXXXXXXXXXX

I paced Damon and I's room, playing nervously with the necklace Damon had given me for Christmas. It was hot, muggy, and exactly one year to the day that Damon and I met for the first time. Tonight, Damon and I were going to dinner, and meeting his parents. I hated meeting the parents, and still felt weird about going out. My body healed amazingly, and I had only one small scar from the blow to the head, that barely even showed now that it was summer. Stefan had already introduced Caroline to his parents, and proposed to Caroline, who had said yes, obviously. I knew that they would be getting back soon so we could help with their wedding. Stefan and Caroline had left to go wedding dress shopping in New York City, and would be back in a few days. Caroline had made me her maid of honor, and Damon was Stefan's best man. Caroline took her mother with her to go dress shopping. She had already ordered my dress, deciding that it would only be close family for the wedding, which was in two weeks. I stop pacing and look out the window at the beach. The sun was setting over the ocean, and I was waiting for Damon to finish with his shower so I could do my hair and makeup without the two of us ending up in bed, again. We had spent the day surfing and hanging out on the beach, then when we came back to get ready, ended up making love before either of us got in the shower. I blush at the memory, looking down at my Promise ring. I can still hear Damon's words as he gave me the ring.

"Elena Gilbert, you are the most amazing and wonderful woman in the world. These three moths, we have been through hell and back, literally, but we made it through it all. I love you, Elena. I've loved you since the moment I saved you on the beach, and this ring is a token of my love for you, a promise ring, with a promise to always be by your side, no matter what."

Smiling, I go the Damon and I's shared dresser and pull the ring box out, containing a copy of what Damon had said that night. He had written it and was so nervous the night he gave me the ring, and had to look at his note to get the words right. I read over the note before stashing it back in my underwear drawer, smirking as Damon comes out of the bathroom, a towel around his hips and his hear dripping wet still. I still only wore my towel, unable to pick something out to wear for the night.

Damon comes over and wraps his arms around me, kissing my cheek with a smile. "Still can't decide that to wear I take it?" Damon inquires, looking in the mirror at the two of us.

I shake my head and turn, kissing him. "No, I can't. Honestly, I'm so nervous I can't even remember my own last name." I reply, going to Damon's closet and sighing as I looked at my summer dresses; looking for something that I felt would make a good impression on Damon's parents.

I flip through my dresses, smiling and pulling out a lilac strapless dress with black lace overlay. "How about this?" I ask, holding the dress up.

Damon turns and looks, smiling. "It's perfect." He responds, coming over to me and kissing me.

I kiss Damon back, grinning as I feel him bite my bottom lip playfully. I gently push Damon away, giggling.

"We don't have time for that now, we'll end up being late, and that's not the type of first impression I want to make on your parents." I murmur, grinning.

Damon grins and goes to his dresser, pulling out a pair of blue jean shorts and a black muscle shirt. He then goes through my underwear drawer, pulling out a matching white lace strapless bra and thong set, smirking. I laugh, grabbing my underwear and bra from Damon before heading into the bathroom to dress. Ten minutes later, I join Damon in the bedroom. Damon was dressed, his hair brushed but still as unkempt as ever. I was in my lilac and black dress that I paired with a a pair of black strappy wedge heels. My makeup was light, a pale purple eye shadow, mascara, and light pink lip shimmering lip gloss. My hair was down, falling in beachy waves that framed my face, parted over to the right side. I grab my purse, putting my keys and phone in it before Damon and I left the bedroom. Damon stopped me on the steps and went downstairs, taking photos of me as I posed on the steps for him, trying not to laugh. Damon takes my hand as I come down the last few steps, steadying me as I wobbled some on my feet. I hadn't worn heels since I got hurt, so it was taking me a little to get used to them. Damon grabbed his leather jacket, keys, wallet, and phone before we left out the front door, locking it behind us. Damon holds the passenger door of his car open for me and closes it once I'm in, then gets in the drivers side. He starts his car and smiles, taking my hand as he backs the car out of our driveway and we drive off to meet his parents.

The entire ride over, I kept my hand in Damon's, the butterflies in my stomach going crazy. Damon could sensed my nervousness, and oddly enough, he seemed nervous as well. We reach the restaurant in about twenty minutes, and after having the valet park his car, with strict instructions from Damon to just park it and nothing else; we walked hand in hand into the restaurant, aptly named "Beach Side Cuisine." It was located beach side, and you could either eat inside, or outside on the lighted deck. Damon checked us in, then lead me through the mass of people inside and out to the deck. He smiled as his parents stood, his mother waving us over. I look at Damon, who wraps his arm around my shoulders and gives me a reassuring squeeze before walking us over to the table.

"Hello Mother, Father." Damon greets his parents, smiling.

"Ah Damon! It's been so long!" Damon's mother, who Damon looked a lot like; gushes, hugging him.

Damon hugs his mother back, then takes his father's extended hand and shakes it.

"It's been a long time, Damon." His father states, a warm smile on his face.

"I'm sorry it's been so long. Things have just been very busy." He takes a deep breath, smiling. "Mother, Father, this is my girlfriend of nine months, Elena Gilbert. Elena, this is my mother Anne Salvatore, and My father Guiseppe Salvatore." Damon introduces, his voice sounding slightly shaky.

I smile, feeling my cheeks heat. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore." I say shyly, brushing my hair from my face in an attempt to calm my shaky hands.

Anne embraces me, giving me a warm hug. "I'm so glad we finally get to meet you dear. Damon has sent us lots of photos and kept us up to date on how the two of you have been doing." She replies, grinning.

I hug Anne back, smiling as some of the nervousness I felt earlier begins to ease. Guiseppe smiles and gives me a warm hand shake.

"I'm happy to meet you, Elena. Glad to see you back on your feet." Guiseppe responds warmly.

"I'm happy to be back on my feet too, and have Damon to thank for that. He really helped me through the whole ordeal."

Damon blushes and pulls my chair out for me, gently pushing me in once I'm seated. Damon takes a seat beside me, his parents taking their seats across from us.

"Did you already order?" Damon asks his parents, looking over the menu.

Anne and Guiseppe shake their heads.

"We wanted to wait for you both to get here." Guiseppe tells Damon, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

I look over the menu and smile at Damon, who already knew what I was going to order. Damon and I had eaten here a couple times last month, and Damon knew my favorite dish, just as I knew his.

A waitress comes over to our table, smiling.

"So, are ya'll ready order?" She asks, her southern accent making Anne and Guiseppe look at her strangely. We all nod.

"I'll have the steak and shrimp combo with a side salad, ranch dressing, and my amazing girlfriend will have the stuffed flounder with a side salad, ranch dressing as well. And to drink, a bottle of 1985 vintage Dom Perignon." Damon orders for the both of us, giving the waitress a kind smile.

"My wife and I will have the seafood special, side salad with Italian dressing. Same thing to drink for all of us." Guiseppe orders, smiling at the waitress as well.

The waitress writes our orders down. "Okay, I'll be right out with your champagne and your salads. Your food should be ready in about thirty minutes."

Damon and Guiseppe nod and the waitress leaves, coming back about two minutes later with our champagne and salads. Damon pops the cork on the champagne and pours us each a glass. I take a sip of my glass and and talk to Anne about Caroline and Stefan's upcoming wedding, while Damon and his father talk about work. After finishing my salad, I excuse myself to the ladies room to touch my makeup up and to pull my hair up. I gather both sides of my hair, leaving some of it hanging around my face, and clip the gathered part with a lilac rose clip I had in my purse, then go back out to the table. Everyone was quiet, and there were candles now lit on the table. I take my seat beside Damon, who looked really nervous. Damon turns and faces me, getting down on one knee. Tears spring to my eyes as I realize what Damon is about to do.

"Elena Gilbert, you are the most wonderful and amazing thing that has ever happened to me. The day you walked into my life, you changed it for the better. I know we have only been together for nine months, but the love I feel for you knows no bounds. Will you make my dreams come true and do me the greatest honor by becoming my wife?" Damon asks, pulling a ring box from his pocket.

Damon opens the ring box, and I'm left speechless, tears streaming down my cheeks. Inside is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen; a sterling silver band with a large hand cut diamond surrounded by several rubies that ran down both sides of the band.

"Yes, Yes Damon, I will!" I hiccup, grinning and wiping the tears from my eyes.

Damon takes the ring out of its box, then takes my left hand and slides the ring on to my left ring finger. The ring fit perfectly, just as the promise ring had. Damon stands and pulls me to my feet, kissing me. I kiss Damon back, crying as I wrap my arms around his neck and grin. The entire restaurant erupts into cheers and claps, and I can see so many camera flashes going on, I felt blinded. I look into Damon's ice blue eyes and smile, kissing him again. This wasn't the night I expected, but it was one I was going to remember for the rest of my life.

 **A/N:** **SURPRISE! 3**


	15. Chapter 15

After Damon's proposal, everything seemed like a blur to me. Damon and I celebrated with his parents, and after I called Caroline and Stefan to tell them the news, Caroline insisted on helping Damon and I plan the wedding as soon as she and Stefan were back from their honeymoon. They were going to Las Vegas to party the day after their wedding. Damon and I agreed, namely because Caroline had done an amazing job planning her wedding. The two weeks leading up to Stefan and Caroline's wedding were a rush of getting things ready, making sure food and flower arrangements were going to be there on time, and setting up hair, makeup, and photography appointments. By the time the day of the wedding arrived, I was honestly glad that it would be over soon and I would have a break. Damon and I planned on going para-sailing since he had taken the week off after Stefan and Caroline's wedding to spend some time with me.

I sat in the hair stylists chair, next to Caroline and Anne Salvatore. Caroline's mother; Elizabeth, or "Liz" as she preferred to be called, sat next to her daughter, who was, as usual, going on about something.

"I can't believe in less then three hours I'll be married to Stefan! Mom, this is a dream come true!" Caroline squealed excitedly, unable to sit still in her chair.

Liz smiles and takes her daughter's hand. "It truly is. When you told me you were getting married, I didn't know what to think. But, once I met Stefan and his family, I knew you would be in good hands."

Liz, Caroline, and Anne all started talking about the reception, about how Caroline and Stefan both grew up, about their dreams for the newlyweds. I tuned them all out, texting Damon to pass the time while I was getting my hair done.

 _ **Caroline has finally lost it. Can't wait to see you.**_

 _ **Did you write anything for the toast to them?**_

 _ **XOXO -Elena**_

I flip through photos on my phone as I wait for Damon to text back, humming along to the music playing in the salon. Caroline taps me on the shoulder and I look over at her, smiling.

"So, do you have any ideas where you want you and Damon's wedding to be?" Caroline asks, playing with the buttons on her shirt.

I could tell she was nervous, and took a moment to think about my wedding plans. "Maybe on the beach, at sunset. I was thinking of doing it at the house, since we have the whole beach to our selves." I tell Caroline, toying with one of the buttons on my shirt.

I had borrowed one of Damon's black plaid button down shirts to wear, and paired with my hot pink shorts and flip-flops, I looked every inch a bum.

"That sounds amazing. What about a reception area?"

"The same as you and Stefan's. I love the venue you chose."

Stefan and Caroline had chosen to have a traditional church wedding, and the reception area was the same hotel Damon and I had had to go to for our Corporate event. I guess tonight I would learn if they fixed the bathroom mirror yet. My phone vibrates and I unlock it, smiling at Damon's text.

 _ **My brother is almost as bad as Caroline. Yeah,**_

 _ **I just finished it. Did you think of anything for**_

 _ **your toast?**_

 _ **XOXO -Damon**_

I quickly reply back.

 _ **Yeah, I typed mine on my phone before I texted**_

 _ **you. I miss you and I love you.**_

 _ **XOXO -Elena**_

 _ **I love you too sweetheart. We will see each other**_

 _ **soon. I miss you too. G2g, gotta get dressed for pics.**_

 _ **XOX -Damon**_

I grin and lock my screen as the make up artist starts on my makeup. After two hours in the chair, between hair and makeup, Caroline, her mother, and I went to the room to get dressed. Caroline's dress was a spaghetti strap Ivory gown with beaded and jeweled bodice, ballgown skirt, and sweetheart neckline. She wore white stilettos underneath her dress, with her hair pulled up in curls, several curls hanging down around her face, neck, and back. Her makeup was very natural, with a soft pink lip and false lashes. The gown Caroline had chosen for me to wear was a knee length Coral spaghetti strap gown with a sweetheart neckline, jeweled bodice, and the skirt was flowy. I had on silver open toe stilettos, and my hair was left down in curls, with the top half clipped back with a Coral rose clip and a side-swept long bang tucked behind my ear with a bobby pin. My makeup was out there; I had chosen a deep red lipstick and fake lashes, something to offset the coral eyeshadow, though with the tan I had from the summer sun it looked really good. I wore the necklace Damon had given me and my engagement ring, and Caroline had paid for me, her mom, Stefan's mom, and herself to get french tip acrylics. The photographer took pictures of Caroline, of the two of us together, of her with her mom, then of her with both her mom and Stefan and Damon's mother, then we were finally called to start the wedding.

Damon smiles when I finally meet him outside the doors of the church. Damon was wearing a light Gray tux with a coral vest and gray tie, and looked both handsome and sexy as hell. Stefan was waiting inside with his parents, and everyone seemed to be excited. Caroline and Stefan had both invited more guest then originally planned to the wedding, and from the muffled voices coming from inside the church, it sounded like everyone had shown up. The usher opens the doors as Damon and I walk in and down the isle, my arm resting in his as I held the bouquet of flowers in my hands. Damon and I took our places, his beside Stefan and mine waiting for Caroline. The bridal march started as Caroline and her mother walked down the isle, her mother answering the priest when he asked who gave this woman away to be married. Caroline stepped up to Stefan, handing me her Bouquet which I sat with mine as I quickly knelt and fixed her dress. Their service was short and sweet, and after an hour of pictures with the whole family, we all followed Stefan and Caroline's limo to hotel for the the reception. At the reception, Caroline's mother gave a tear jerking toast, which of course had Caroline crying by the end. Stefan's father gave one, then Damon and I gave ours. Damon and I sat together as they went through the traditional dances and ate dinner. After dinner and two glasses of champagne, making it five in total for me, three glasses of whiskey for Damon, we watched as Stefan and Caroline cut their cake, feeding it to each other and smashing it into each others faces. Damon looks over at me as the music changes to "Faithfully" by Journey.

"Care to dance?" He asks, getting up and holding out his hand.

I smile and take Damon's hand, walking with him out to the dance floor. Damon pulls me close and wraps his arms around my waist, just as I wrap my hands around his neck. Damon and I slow dance, swaying our bodies to the rhythm of the music as Damon sings softly to me.

"Oh girl you stand by me, I'm forever yours, faithfully."

I blush as Damon kisses me. I kiss him back just ash a flash goes off, and I knew that our kiss was now caught on camera. Damon and I take turns singing the end of the song to each other, looking over at Stefan and Caroline as Stefan dips Caroline backwards, kissing her. The camera flashes again, catching their moment, and we all clap. Caroline and Stefan then do the removal of the garter, Stefan tossing it into the crowd. Damon reaches up and catches it, smiling. Caroline then turns around and tosses her small bouquet, and somehow I manage to catch it. Damon grins and we hold up our catches, laughing as the photographer snaps a picture. We all dance and talk, Damon, Stefan and their father doing a shot together. Caroline, Anne, Liz and I do the same, smiling.

Thankfully, Damon rented us a room in the hotel the reception was held in, because by the time Damon and I got to our room, it was about three A.M and we were both a little drunk. Damon carries me through the door after I open it with the key card, my shoes in my hand. I drop my shoes to the floor after Damon closes the door,the two of us laughing quietly as Damon drops me on to the bed and throws his jacket and vest off, his tie loose and shirt slightly unbuttoned.. He kicks his shoes off as he unbuttons the cuffs of his shirt, and I take the rose clip and pins out of my hair, shaking it loose. Damon gives me a seductive smile as he takes his belt off, throwing it on top of his pile of discarded clothing. I sit up and grab Damon by his tie, pulling him down on top of me on the bed and kissing him deeply, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it across the room. Damon rolls so I'm on top and unzips my dress, nipping at my neck as I try to unbutton his pants. He finally gets my dress unzipped, the two of us laughing as we throw the remainder of our clothes around the room before Damon pins me on my back on the bed, easing himself inside me. I lock my fingers with his and arch my back as he begins to move, moaning as he grinds his hips against mine. Our love making session doesn't last long, and we both cry out as we orgasm together. Damon lays his forehead against mine, giving me a soft kiss as he looks at me with his ice blue, desire filled eyes. I kiss Damon back, panting. I wrap my arms around Damon's neck as he lowers himself so he's laying on me. I brush the hair from his eyes, kissing him again.

"I love you Damon, so much. I can't wait to be your wife." I tell Damon breathlessly.

Damon props himself up on his elbow, one arm under his head. "I love you too Elena, and I can't wait either." Damon pauses to catch his breath. "Have you thought of a date?"

I nod. "The end of August, the thirty first."

Damon grins, kissing me as he pulls the covers up over us, slowly moving himself to lay beside me.

"That sounds perfect. I'll let my parents know that in forty-six days, we will be husband and wife." Damon picks my left hand up, kissing it above my engagement ring.

"Forty-six days." I say in agreement, yawning loudly.

Damon pulls me close, putting his arm under our pillows. I lay my head on the pillow and Damon kisses my cheek, linking his left hand with mine.

"Sweet dreams, my soon to be wife." Damon whispers, yawning.

I smile and close my eyes. "Sweet dreams, my soon to be husband."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** **Its officially Damon and Elena's turn to get married! Hooray! 3**

The next forty-six days flew by for Damon and I. Between work, meetings, wedding planning, dress shopping, booking our honeymoon, and everything else that was going on' when the day of the wedding finally came, I was glad. We were finally going to do what we had been planning since the evening Damon had proposed to me.

I'm sitting in the salon near Damon and I's house, Caroline on my left, and Damon and Stefan's mother Anne on my right. Caroline is texting Stefan as she gets her hair done; Anne and I are talking about Damon and I's plans for the future.

"Do you think they two of you will move into another house? Or are you planning to stay here?" Anne asks, smiling at her stylist as she hands Anne a glass of Champagne.

I take a sip of my Champagne, smiling as I take a moment to think over Anne's question before answering.

"I think Damon and I are going to stay here. Damon says the company is doing great here, and that his business partner is taking over his current co-owner's ownership, and sending his co-owner and Damon's ex co-owner to open another firm in the next state over." My phone vibrates, and I check it, smiling at the text from Damon.

 _ **Hope you are having a wonderful day my bride-to-be.**_

 _ **I miss you. Stefan is a slave driver, and it's not even his**_

 _ **wedding. I love you. XOXO -Damon (Your husband-to-be)**_

I reply quickly, giggling.

 _ **Caroline has been texting Stefan all day, so IDK how he has**_

 _ **been driving you all day. Is Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah coming?**_

 _ **I love you too. XOXO -Elena (Your wife-to-be)**_

"That's great to hear. When Damon first told us he was starting his own accounting firm, I was a little unsure of how it would workout, but seeing him do so good makes me a proud mother." Anne replies, taking my and and squeezing it.

I squeeze her hand in return. "I'm so proud of him. Salvatore-Mikaelson Accounting has grown so much in so little time, and I'm excited for what our future holds for the accounting firm, and for the two of us."

My phone vibrates again and I unlock it, reading Damon's text.

 _ **Yeah, they're all here. Rebekah said she wants to talk to you at the**_

 _ **reception. She has a question for you. XOXO -Your Husband-to-be**_

 _ **I'll be sure to talk to her then. XOXO -Your Wife-to-be**_

Anne smiles and we all lean back in our chairs as the nail technician's begin our manicures and pedicures. Damon insisted on all of us getting the full treatment for our wedding, and no one could say no to Damon. I smile as sip my champagne, looking at the color's everyone is getting on their toes. Caroline had gone with a baby blue, so it matched her Maid-of-honor gown. I had gone with a vibrant pink, and Anne had gone with a very pretty teal, a mix of her two sons eye colors. After our nails were filled; we all still had our nails done with acrylic french tips, we left the shop and walked the short few blocks back to the house to get ready. Caroline and Anne had told me the night before that they were going to help me get ready, and for that I was grateful. By the time we got to Damon and I's bedroom where I planned on dressing, I was beginning to get nervous. I lay my phone on Damon and I's dresser as I change into my robe, sitting down in a chair we had brought up from the kitchen to wait so I could get my hair and makeup done. Three hours later, it seemed longer with the photographer snapping pictures of us as we got ready; everyone was dressed and ready, and I could only stare at myself in the full length mirror Damon had installed in our room.

Anne was dressed in a teal, mid-calf length dress with a matching silk wrap, wearing a pair of black peep-toe heels. Caroline looked amazing her baby blue strapless, knee length satin fit-n-flare gown. It had some embellishing on the bodice, and her hair was done up in curls that were gathered loosely on her head, a light blue rose clipped in her hair. She wore her heels from her wedding, and her makeup was done in light colors, with a bold lipstick. I wore a silk-satin, corset back, floor length gown with crystals embellishing the bodice, the bottom had a splattering of crystals on it, and it flowed down my body, hugging my hips and then fanning out some. The dress hugged my body perfectly, and made me feel stunning. I was wearing a pair of silver embellished strappy stiletto heels, my hair up in a loosely curled style, my veil flowing down the back of my gown. My veil is longer then the train of my gown, and is so beautiful. Anne had come with me when I went to pick out my dress, seeing as she was the only mother I really had. My real parents died when I was younger, and I bounced from foster home to foster home until I came to live with Caroline and her mother when I was about fourteen. My makeup is simple but dark and beautiful; white and silver eye shadow contrasted with my winged black eyeliner, fake lashes, and deep red lipstick. After the photographer took pictures of all of us, then of us individually, Anne left and went outside to join her husband. Caroline held my train and veil up as we waled down the stairs, stopping so the photographer could take pictures of me on the steps.

Once down the steps, we waited until the usher opened the back door to Damon and I's house, then the bridal march began. Caroline met Stefan outside on the deck and walked down the deck steps and to the small gazebo Damon had had built for the wedding. After having the photographer pull the front of my veil down, and lay out my grain and veil behind me, I walked slowly out of the house and down the deck steps, smiling as I look at Damon, who had tears in his eyes. I walk up and enter the gazebo, handing Caroline my bouquet, which she set beside hers as she fixed my dress. Damon flips my veil back with shaky hands, then takes my hands in his. I blink as a tears start ti fill my eyes, and Caroline hands me a tissue, handing one to Damon as well. The priest begins with the ceremony, and stops when he gets to the vows.

"Now, the bride and groom have written their own vows. Damon, if you are ready, you may begin." The priest says, looking over at Damon.

Damon clears his throat, his eyes shining as he smiles, looking me in the eyes and beginning. "Elena Gilbert, from the day we first met, I knew I we would end up being together. Throughout these past ten months, you have shown me a life, and love, that I have never known or felt with any other woman. From the moment we shared our first kiss, to the first time we made love, every minute with you has given me so much joy. You have shown me that I do not have to hide who I really am around you, and you have never asked me to change who I am, because you accept me for the real me. In my eyes, you are the most beautiful, charming, cunning, intelligent, and amazing woman I have ever met in my life. I am proud to stand here before you and our families today, and become your husband." Damon pauses to wipe away a tear in his eye. "I love you now, just as much as did the day we met, and I promise I will love, encourage, cherish, respect, and honor you, through thick and thin, for better and worse, until death do us part. You are my soul mate, my lover, and my one and only."

I wipe away the tears in my eyes as everyone claps for Damon, who squeezes my hands.

"Elena, when you are ready." The priest says, smiling.

I take a deep, shaky breath, looking Damon in the eyes before starting. "Damon Salvatore, from the moment I first laid eyes on you, I felt a connection with you, one that I've never felt with anyone. These past ten months together have been the best ten months of my life. From our first dance, to our first kiss, you have shown me that the man I fell in love with, is the man I will always see in you. I have never known any love, any life, like the one I share with you now. You have shown me the world, and I'm ready to conquer it with you by my side. You are the most handsome, charming, intelligent, caring, and amazing man I have ever met in my entire life. Standing here today, in front of your family, and in front of the ones who took me in at fourteen, I am proud to become your wife. You are my other half, the part of my soul that has been lost to me until I found it in you. In you, I have found true love, the truest love I've ever felt." I take a pause, wiping the tears from my eyes and praying my makeup isn't smearing. " I love you now, just as much as I did the day we met, and I promise to love, honor, respect, encourage, cherish, and stand by you, through thick and thin, for better and worse, until death do us part. You are my other half, my soul mate, and my one and only."

Damon wipes the tears from his eyes as Stefan hands him our rings, custom made for one another.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Damon says, sliding my ring, a beautiful silver band with Diamonds and Rubies in it, onto my ring finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." I repeat after Damon, sliding Damon's silver band, with a single red ruby in it, onto his ring finger.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Damon, you may kiss your bride." The priest announces, closing his bible and smiling.

Damon pulls me to him and lays me back, kissing me long and deep. I wrap my arms around Damon's neck and kiss him back as the crowd of people erupts into cheers and clapping. Damon sets me up right and Caroline hugs me, crying as she hands me my bouquet. I hug her back, grinning. Stefan hugs his brother and smiles. Damon then takes my hand and grins as the photographer starts taking photos of all of us, and then Damon walks me to the limo parked in front of the house, helping me in as we drive off, waving to everyone, to the reception. I look at Damon as he takes my hand, grinning.

"I love you, Mrs. Salvatore." Damon tells me, kissing me hard.

I kiss Damon back, linking my fingers through his. "I love you too, Mr. Salvatore."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** **RECEPTION TIME! Will things go as smoothly as the wedding? Read on to find out!**

The reception area was done up in baby blue, silver, black, and red, an odd combination of colors that some how looked amazing together. Damon and I enter the reception to a chorus of clapping and cheers, Damon taking my hand and dancing with me as we made our way to our table. Stefan, Caroline, and Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore all made their toasts once everyone quieted down, and I couldn't help but cry when Caroline gave hers. I hugged her afterwords, and Damon hugged his brother, taking the microphone Stefan handed him.

"I'd just like to take this time to say thank you to everyone who came to celebrate this amazing event with us. I'd also like to congratulate my brother Stefan and his wife Caroline on their marriage, which happened about two months before Elena and I's. Thank you, all of you, for coming tonight." Damon says, giving one of his famous heart-stopping smiles as everyone in the room claps.

Food is served, but I'm to distracted by talking with everyone and thanking people to eat. Caroline announces that it is time for Damon and I to dance together for the first time as husband and wife, and as Damon leads me out on to the floor, my heart thunders in my chest, just as it did the first time we danced together. Damon smiles as the lights dim and the spotlight shines on us, Damon and I's song; "Forever", by KISS, playing. Damon pulls me close as the music starts, and I smile as the beat of the music starts to flow through me. I move in time with Damon as he dances with me, our moves not practiced, but a fluid rhythm that our bodies move together with perfectly. At the end of the song, Damon dips me back and kisses me, and everyone cheers. We then do the garter removal, and Damon makes me blush as he proceeds to remove the garter to be thrown with his teeth. He tosses it into the crowd, and neither of us see who catches it. Caroline comes up and hands me my bouquet to throw, and I turn around, closing my eyes as I toll the bouquet behind me. I turn around, smiling when I see Rebekah, Klaus's sister, caught it. We have another song play and everyone gets up and dances, allowing Damon and I a few minutes to drink our drinks before cutting our wedding cake. We both end up smashing it into one another's faces, and can do nothing but laugh the entire time. As the night goes on, Damon, Klaus, and Elijah meet up and start talking. I take this chance and go over to Rebekah, who is talking with Stefan, a glass of Champagne in her hand. She excuses herself, and the two of us go to a quiet part of the room to talk.

"Thank you so much for coming." I thank Rebekah, taking a glass of Champagne from one of the passing waiters and taking a long drink.

Rebekah smiles and taps her glass against mine, then takes a drink.

"I had no choice, Nik would have drug me here anyways. Besides, it was a wonderful chance to dress up, and to talk to Stefan again." Rebekah says, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Why is Stefan with that girl? Caroline, is it?"

I nod, taking a sip of my drink. "Yeah. They met the same day Damon and I met, and I think they jumped into bed together the same night, at least that's what I got from Caroline's actions the following day."

Rebekah shakes her head, looking disgusted. "She's father quick isn't she? I mean, jumping into bed with some guy she's just met, then shaking up with him the next day. I mean, I know you and Damon lived together too, but, you at least waited until he asked you out to start sleeping with him."

I can only shake my head, trying not to laugh. "I did wait, yes, and that was both Damon and I's decision. Caroline has always been like that though. When she sees something or someone she wants, she goes for it full force, to hell with the consequences." I down the rest of my drink, setting my glass on the table we stood by. "I wish them the both the best of luck, but I don't see them making it a year before Caroline does something to ruin it. Stefan really could have done better."

Rebekah just nods, finishing her drink. The two of us continue to chat a while longer until Damon comes and finds me, taking me out to the dance floor to dance once more before the reception ended. Once we thank everyone and say our goodbyes, Stefan helps Damon load our wedding gifts into the limo before he and Caroline leave. Anne and Guiseppe are the last to leave. Anne comes over and hugs me tightly.

"Now you both have a wonderful time on your honeymoon, and be sure to stay safe." Anne tells me, smiling as she hugs me once more.

I hug her back, tears filling my eyes. Anne reminds me of my mother, and I was glad to have a mother-in-law that loved me like one of her own. Anne hugs Damon and Guiseppe gives me a hug. He hands me a card, then Damon and I walk them to their car. They were staying the night at a hotel before traveling back to Washington the next day. After saying our goodbyes, Damon and I take the limo back to our home, and after unloading all the gifts, we retire to our room. Damon turns on the stereo as he changes out of his tuxedo, and I had Damon the card his father had given me before going into the bathroom to change. I had hidden a special present for Damon in there while getting ready earlier that day, and I was excited to give Damon his wedding gift. I quickly strip out of my wedding dress, hanging it up and changing into the hot pink and black lingerie I bought just for this night. I let my hair down, shaking the mass of curls loose.

"Are you ready for your gift?" I call out Damon, trying not to giggle.

"Always ready love." Damon replies.

I touch my makeup up and after a quick spritz of perfume, I open the bathroom door and lean against it in a sexy pose. Damon looks over and his jaw drops, eyes widening as he takes in my appearance. I had on a black lace thong, and a matching black and pink lace top, built like a bra with a thin veil of fabric that wraps around my body, attached to the bra and on open both front and back. I walk over to Damon, swaying my hips to the song playing on the stereo. I crawl on to the bed, slowly moving towards Damon, who lets out a growl of desire as he leans forward, pulling me to him and kissing me hard. He tangles his fingers in my hair as he rolls me so he's on top, his gaze traveling my body before settling back on my eyes.

"You, are undoubtedly the most sexy wife in the universe." Damon says, his voice husky with desire.

I reach up and pull Damon's face to mine, kissing him hard and deep. Damon takes his time as he strips me of my lingerie, he's already naked. He teases me to the point I growl, rolling him over and straddling his hips as I ease down on to him, raking my nails down his chest. We make love for most of the night, eventually falling asleep in each others arms some time after three or four in the morning.

The day after the wedding, Damon and I wake up around noon. Damon and I begin to pack for our honeymoon, when Damon's phone rings. Damon looks at the number and answers it, going downstairs to the kitchen to talk. I continue to pack, my stomach feeling uneasy. I end up running to the bathroom five minutes later, throwing up everything I had eaten the night before. Thinking it's just because I drank a lot last night, I ignore the queasy feeling in my stomach and after washing my mouth out, I finish packing. Damon comes back in the room a few minutes later, his face pale. He sits on the bed, and I rush over to him.

"What's wrong?" I ask, sitting beside Damon, who is beginning to tremble.

"She's out... She's out of jail..." Damon growls, anger edging his voice.

The uneasiness in my stomach builds, and I take Damon's hand, my own hand shaking. "When?"

"They left her out this morning. Elijah called to tell me." Damon squeezes my hand, turning and looking me in the eyes. "Thank god we're leaving today."

I nod in agreement. Damon kisses me, and I kiss him back, still feeling anxious. I thought Katharine would have to stayed in jail longer then this, but then again, she was cunning and probably charmed the guards into letting her out early. Damon and I dress quickly, then after Stefan and Caroline drop us off at the airport; we had a long discussion about Katharine being out on the way there, Damon and I fly to Wild Wood, New Jersey. We spend a week out there together, and the entire time I am still getting sick in the morning. I wasn't sure what was making me sick, but Damon seems to think it's me worrying about Katharine being out of jail. I agree with Damon, and when we finally arrived back home, I was glad to be back.

Damon goes up to the house, putting his key in the door to unlock it, only to find it already unlocked. Damon drops our bags, grabbing my hand.

"The door's been unlocked, and it looks like the security has been cut. Stay here, and call the cops. I'm going to go check it out." Damon says softly, handing me his cell phone.

I nod and take his phone, my heart thundering in my chest as Damon goes into the house. I start to dial 911, when Damon lets out a very loud stream of curses. Shoving his phone into my purse, I run inside, only to stop, shocked. Our whole house has been torn apart; pictures smashed, electronics ripped from the walls, and couches ripped apart. I call the cops as Damon and I walk through the house, handing the phone to Damon when I find my wedding dress in shreds in our bedroom. I drop to my knees, crying as I look at what was left. Damon calmly tells the cops what has happened, taking me downstairs and outside to wait. The cops come and after taking statements from Damon and I, they do a walk through of the house. Damon goes with, and after two hours, the cops leave. The entire time I sit outside on the steps, alternating between crying and cursing at whoever would do this to Damon and I. Damon gathers our bags, and after locking the house up, he backs his car out of the garage and the two of us head to Stefan and Caroline's house. Damon calls them on the way, explaining what had happened. Once we get there, Caroline ushers us inside. I rush to the bathroom as another round of nausea overcomes me, and Caroline follows me to make sure I'm okay. After washing my mouth out again, Caroline takes me to their spare bedroom to talk.

"Elena, how long have you been getting sick like that?" She asks, handing me a glass of water.

I take a small sip, trying to ignore the bitter taste still in my mouth.

"Just over a week. Damon thinks it's because I'm worried about Katharine being out of jail, but I'm not sure that's the case." I rely, unease filling me.

"Are you sure you're not..." She trails off, and I all but start to cry.

"I can't be... No... Not with that psychotic bitch on the loose!" I cry, pulling one of the pillows on the bed to my chest and burying my face in it.

Caroline pulls me to her and hugs me. "I'll sneak out tonight and get you a few tests. Take them when Damon isn't around. Do more then one to be sure."

I nod, still crying. Caroline hugs me back, then goes to get Damon. Damon comes in, sitting our bags on the floor and shutting the door before taking me in his arms. I press my face into his chest, crying harder. Everything that has gone wrong today hitting me hard. Damon stays up with me until I fall asleep in his arms, whispering comforting words and rocking me. I don't know exactly when we fell asleep, but I remember Damon telling me everything was going to be alright. I hope he's right.

 **A/N:** **Sorry that the last half of this chapter kind of bounced around. I got an idea for the next chapter and I wanna start working on it ASAP. So, thoughts? Comments? Let me know! I love reading your reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

Damon is gone by the time I wake up the next morning, well, afternoon. After a trip to the bathroom with another bout of nausea, I change out of my clothes from the previous day and into a pair of jean shorts and tank top. I check my phone, smiling at the text I have from Damon.

 _ **Good Morning my lovely Wife. I went to talk with my insurance**_

 _ **company about the house. I should be back in a few hours. Stefan is**_

 _ **at school, so you and Caroline have the house to yourselves. I left you**_

 _ **some money, go out and buy whatever you like. I love you. XOXO 3**_

 _ **-Your Husband.**_

Smiling, I take the money Damon left me and put it in my purse, grabbing it, my phone, and sliding a pair of flip flops on before going downstairs to see what Caroline is up to. I find her in the kitchen eating a bagel.

"How did you sleep?" Caroline asks, offering me half of her bagel.

I shake my head, the smell making me feel sick to my stomach. "Pretty good until I got up. This nausea wont go away." I take a seat beside Caroline, who hands me a glass of tea.

"So, Damon left me some money, and we have the house to ourselves until our husbands get home. What do you want to do?" I ask, taking a sip of my tea and smiling. Caroline always remembers ow I like my tea.

"Shopping? I wanna go get some new clothes for the winter. And from what Damon told me, you need to go get some new clothes too."

"Sounds fun."

Caroline grins. She finishes her bagel and I finish my tea, grabbing a bottle of water before the two of us head out in her car to the mall. We spend the day there, shopping for anything and everything we liked. Caroline also convinced me to buy a three back of pregnancy tests. When we get home, it's almost six at night. Caroline and I hang out outside on the back deck of she and Stefan's house, sipping tea and talking about our honeymoons. We were hanging out in our pajamas, Caroline wearing one of Stefan's t-shirts and a pair of short shorts, me in a belly tank top and short shorts. Stefan had called and told Caroline he and Damon were going to go our for a drink.

"So, Stefan tells the bartender that he's an actor, and the bartender doesn't believe him. Of course, the two of us were pretty drunk, so I suggest to Stefan that we act out a scene from the commercial we did for the new restaurant down the road from here. Stefan and I start spouting lines, trying to be serious, but neither of us can even stand straight, let alone form a complete sentence. The entire bar is laughing as Stefan tries to say his lines, and when he does-" Caroline explains, then suddenly stops when we hear footsteps.

Caroline looks at me, silently motioning for me to grab my glass and head towards the door to the house. I nod, picking up my glass when I hear her voice.

"When he does, he stumbles over every word and ends up laughing too hard to finish, am I correct?" Katharine says, stepping out of the shadows of the house, looking a little worse for wear. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, and her t-shirt and jeans were wrinkled. She didn't look like the girl that attacked me almost half a year ago, but I knew it was her. Her cold stare and the ice in her voice gave me chills.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asks, her hand going for her phone on the table.

I reach for my phone, only to have cold hands grab my wrists.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Katharine comments, smirking as Caroline is grabbed from behind.

Caroline lets out a snarl, struggling to get away from whoever was holding her. I elbow whoever is holding me in the ribs, smashing my elbow into his nose and ducking ducking away as he doubles over. Caroline follows my lead and takes the guy she's holding down with a kick to the groin, clocking him upside the head. Katharine snarls and pulls a gun, letting the safety off. I freeze at the sound, glaring at Katharine.

"You need to leave, bitch. The cops are already on their way here." Caroline growls, watching the men we took down out of the corner of her eye.

Neither of them move. Either they were scared of us, or scared they were going to get shot by the psychotic bitch holding the gun. Katharine just laughs, taking aim at me.

"I'm not afraid of you, blondie. Or the cops for that matter. I could care less."

"You're the one who trashed Damon and I's house, aren't you?" I all but hiss, tightening my grip on my phone. I had hit the call button and called Damon during the struggle with the men, and knew he and Stefan were on their way. I try to steady my shaking legs, but I can't seem to stop the shaking.

"Correct. You took what was mine, so I destroyed what was yours. You are so, pretentious. You practically follow Damon around like a lost puppy. No wonder he married you; you're easy, and he loves the easy types." Katharine comments, trying to egg me on.

"Oh, I'm far from easy, and I sure as hell don't follow him along like a lost dog. You, however, can't seem to take the hint that he doesn't want to be with you, and doesn't like you. You're a bad memory to Damon, and I know one thing for sure; Damon Salvatore is not the man you think he is." I tell Katharine, smirking as her hands start to shake. If she wanted to play this game, then I was gonna play it long enough for Damon and Stefan to get here.

"She's right, you know. Damon has told all of us you're just a worthless piece of shit. He told us how you used him, how you lied to him and cheated on him. You are worthless, Worthless, and fake." Caroline adds, her smile dark.

Katharine lets out an angry yell, firing off tow shots in our direction. One shot grazes my arm, and the other smashes through the glass door to Stefan and Caroline's house. I grab my arm, cursing as blood starts to run down my my arm. Siren's wail in the distance, and Katharine curses, dropping the gun and taking off. Caroline runs into the house and grabs a towel, moving my hand and clamping the towel and her hands around my arm. The cops come around the back of the house, followed by Stefan and Damon. Damon takes one look at me and grabs my bleeding arm, holding the towel on it as he pulls me to his chest. Stefan grabs Caroline and pulls her to him, kissing her hard. Caroline wraps her arms around Stefan, her body trembling as the adrenaline leaves her body, forcing her and Stefan to take a seat on the deck. Damon ushers me out to the ambulance, and after the paramedics patch my arm up, we go back and sit with Stefan and Caroline. I lay against Damon, feeling drained and in pain. I refused pain medication, and I still had to take the tests. Caroline and I told the cops everything, and they arrested the two guys who tried to hold us captive. When Katharine fired off the shots, the two guys just dropped to the ground. They even told the cops they didn't want to harm us, but Katharine had promised them drugs if they did as she told them. The cops left a few hours later, and Caroline came with me upstairs as I took the tests. Stefan and Damon stayed downstairs, cleaning up the broken glass and taping black garbage bags to Stefan's now broken back door. After fifteen minutes and three tests later, I was a mess of emotions. All the tests had come up positive right away. I sat in the bathroom, staring at the tests, unable to believe it was true. I must have been in there a long time, and the sudden knock on the door made me jump off the sink.

"Elena, love, are you alright?" Damon calls through the door. He opens the door and I quickly grab the tests, shoving them back into the bag they were in when I bought them.

"I... I'm fine." I stammer, nervous. I was scared, and I didn't know how to tell Damon I was pregnant.

Damon looks at the bag in my hand, a quizzical look on his face. "What's in the bag?"

I let out a shaky breath, opening the bag and pulling out the three positive pregnancy tests. I hand them to Damon, looking at the floor as tears fill my eyes. Damon looks at the tests, then pulls me to him.

"Why did you try to hide them?"

"I wasn't sure how to tell you. I mean, they all came up positive right away, and I've been sick every morning for almost a month, but I don't know how far along I am, and with Katharine running around, I..." I break down, crying. "I'm scared Damon, honestly scared. I don't want to bring a child into this world with that crazy bitch around, but I won't abort the child either, because I've always wanted children with you."

Damon puts the tests on the sink and takes the bag from my hand, putting it up there as well. He then leads me into the bedroom, sitting with me on the bed. He lifts my face so I'm looking at him, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Elena, whatever happens, Katharine will never lay a hand on you, Caroline, or our child. The cops have her picture now, Caroline managed to take one, and they've got a warrant out for her arrest." Damon explains, brushing my hair from my face. "Nothing is going to happen to you, and I'll always protect you. I promise."

I smile and kiss Damon, taking his hand and placing it on my exposed stomach. "Even if there is just one, or there are two, I know that the baby has an amazing, protective, and wonderful father." I say, yawning.

Damon smiles as well, kicking his shoes off as he rubs my belly.

"And I know our child, or children, will have the most wonderful, kind, and caring mother."

I crawl up the bed and push the blankets down, paying my head on the pillow. Damon lays behind me and wraps his arms around me, covering us up and holding me close.

"Sweet dreams my love. I love you." Damon tells me, kissing my shoulder and playing with my hair.

I yawn, closing my eyes. "Sweet dreams baby. I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

Things still haven't gotten back to normal after everything we all have went through. We got attacked last week, and Damon and I are staying over at Stefan and Caroline's place until the repairs to our house are finished. Damon is still on total parent mode after Katharine attacking Caroline and I. Stefan and Damon paced the length of Stefan and Caroline's house while Caroline and I sat in the living room; Caroline casually playing games on her phone and me, too scared to even touch my phone for fear of Katharine calling us to taunt us all. Stefan takes a seat beside Caroline, and Damon sits beside me with a sigh of frustration.

"This is ridiculous," Caroline all but whines, throwing her phone on the couch. "We shouldn't have to sit here scared to go outside because that psychotic bitch is on the loose still cause our stupid police can't catch her."

Stefan let's out an annoyed growl, raking a hand through his already disheveled hair.

"It's safer that we stay inside so we don't get attacked again if she is around here planning something." Stefan comments dryly, looking over at Damon, his face showing how annoyed he was getting with his wife's constant bitching.

Honestly, so was I, and she was my best friend.

"I'm not letting Elena out of the house, not without me or Stefan coming with her. This is the second time she's been attacked, and now that she's pregnant, I will not let her alone. If anything were to happen to her or the baby..."Damon trails off, clutching my hand.

I lay my hand on my stomach. I'm only about two months along, or I think I am. I haven't been to the doctors yet, and now we were afraid to leave to even go to the doctors. The only reason I even knew I was pregnant was because of the several home pregnancy tests I took. Thankfully, the morning sickness I had been suffering with finally stopped. Stefan nods in agreement with his brother. I take a sip of tea from my glass.

"We have to go outside sometime soon though. I need to go to the doctors to get the wound on my arm checked, and we need to get food." My stomach growls in agreement.

Caroline crosses her arms and flops back against the couch, looking more annoyed then she was before. "Soles go out then. It's not like she can attack all of us if we go out in separate groups. Besides, Stefan and Damon both have guns, and I know Stefan has a permitting carry."

"Both of us do, Caroline,but that still doesn't mean that we can fire them off just because we feel like Katharine may be watching us from the shadows." Damon tells her, saying Katharine's name with such hate that it gave me goosebumps.

Damon rakes a hand through his hair, sighing as he downs the rest of the whiskey Stefan had poured him over an hour ago. "Elena and I will go out first, seeing that she needs to go to the doctors. We can get groceries. Before we go anywhere though, I need to stop by my house and get my gun."

Caroline mutters something under her breath, then gets up and goes to the kitchen. She comes back a few minutes later and hands me a list.

"This is everything you're going to need to get at the store. Stock up on everything, and be careful." Caroline says, then stalks off to her room.

Stefan hands Damon some money before going after Caroline. Damon pockets the money and stands, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. I didn't need him to help me up,but I grin as he wraps his arms around me, kissing the top of my head.

"Shall we go?" Damon asks, smiling.

I nod, grabbing my purse off the coffee table. I finish my glass of tea and put the glass in the sink before Damon and I leave, taking his car. We keep the top up despite the heat, turning the air conditioner on. For the middle of September, it was still fairly warm. Damon and I stopped at our home long enough for Damon to grab his gun and for me to grab a small bag of Damon and I's clothing. Then after taking a look around the house, I called and made a doctors appointment to get a check up. Damon drove and came into the doctors office with me, and every nurse in the practice just stared at Damon. I link my fingers through Damon's as the nurse takes us back into an empty room. I sit on the table as the nurse takes my vitals, then Damon and I sit patiently as we wait for the doctor to come in.

"Hi, my name is doctor Julianne DeMonne." Dr. DeMonne introduces coming over and shaking both Damon and I's hands.

"Damon Salvatore." Damon replies, giving the doctor a smile.

"Elena Salvatore." I tell the doctor, giving a nervous smile.

Dr. DeMonne smiles, reading over the papers on her clipboard. "So Mrs. Salvatore, what are you in here for today?"

"Call me Elena, please." I tell her, looking at Damon. Damon gives me a reassuring smile. I look back at the doctor before talking. "I'm here to get the gun shot wound on my arm checked out, to see if it's healing correctly, and..." I stop talking,unable to finish.

"We also believe that she is pregnant." Damon finishes for me, getting up and taking my hand.

I squeeze Damon's hand, and Damon squeezes mine in return.

"Okay. Well, let me check the wound on your arm out first, then we can do an ultrasound and see if you are pregnant or not. Have you taken any home pregnancy tests? Had any symptoms?" Dr. DeMonne asks, unwrapping my right upper arm to examine the wound.

"I've taken three home tests, all came up positive within the first two minutes. I've also been getting sick everyday for a little over a month now, though my monthly stopped coming about two months ago. I also think I've gained some weight. Last time I checked my weight I was around 115." I answer, smiling as Damon leans down and kisses the top of my head.

Doctor DeMonne just nods. "The wound looks good, it's healing up nicely and there's no infection. You may leave the wound open to finish healing." She tells us, writing something down on her clipboard.

"That's good news." Damon replies, sighing with relief.

"Indeed. Now Elena, I'm going to go get the ultrasound machine, lay down on the table and pull your shirt up."

I nod and do as she says, shivering as the cool air hits my exposed skin. The doctor leaves the room and comes back a few minutes later. She does the ultrasound and we hear not one heart beat, but two. Damon looks at the ultrasound screen as the doctor moves the wand around on my stomach, and he smiles when he sees the two babies starting to grow in my stomach. I look at the screen, stunned. I was pregnant, with one child, but two. I smile, tears filling my eyes. Two children.

"You're two months along, and it's too early to tell you the sexes. Both babies look and sound very healthy. You need to start taking prenatal vitamins, and keep track of the weight you're gaining. You've only gained about ten pounds, but I want you to monitor it so you don't get too heavy and start to have complications." Dr. DeMonne tells us, smiling. "Would you like printed photo's of the ultrasound?"

"Yes, please." I tell her, brushing away the tears in my eyes.

Dr. DeMonne smiles and pulls the wand away, shutting the ultrasound machine off and wiping the wand and my stomach clean.

"I'll have the nurse bring them back to you in a minute. You're due date, based on when you missed your first period, is July thirteenth, but the babies could come before then." Dr. DeMonne, takes her gloves off, throwing them in the trash. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. I want to see Elena back in a month, by then we should be able to tell you the sex of the children. Because you're pregnant with twins, I want you to come in every month so I can monitor their growth and development."

Dr. DeMonne, leaves the room and I sit up, pulling my shirt down. Damon pulls me to him and hugs me, and I hug him back, the tears in my eyes now spilling down my cheeks.

"I'm going to be a father." Damon says, astounded. He looks down at me, then kisses me hard.

I kiss Damon back, grinning and wiping the tears from my eyes. "You're going to be a father, and I'm going to be a mother, to two children. Oh Damon could we have gotten any luckier?"

"Not in a million years, my love. Not in a million years." Damon answers, grinning.

The nurse comes in and hands us an envelope containing the pictures she printed, and they were marked baby A and baby B. I put the photos in my purse and Damon and I leave, getting in the car to go to the store. We now had more stuff to pick up at the store, and more things to get for our house. Damon called the company he had working on our house and told them to convert the empty bedroom at the end of the hall into a nursery, and to start remodeling the back deck so we could put a pool out back. The company gave Damon no trouble. And as we pulled into the parking lot of the local Wal-Mart, I text Caroline four simple words.

 **I'm Pregnant. It's twins. :D**

 **A/N:** **Surprise! I wonder what's next... Hehehe ;P**


	20. Chapter 20

Three months pass by, and things are finally starting to get back to normal, well, as normal as they could be. Damon and I went back to work once our house was repaired, and the house looked amazing. The nursery that the workers had created for Damon and I turned out amazing. The color we picked out was a mint green, the set up was perfect. Damon came with me to every doctors appointment, and both the babies and I were doing great. We found out the sexes, a little boy and a little girl. Damon was ever the dotting father, making sure I had everything I ever wanted or needed. I'm five months along now, but look like I'm about seven months, which made both Damon and I laugh. Rebekah had become a close friend, and had decided she was going to throw me a baby shower. Damon, and I spent Christmas at his parents house in Washington, and it was New years Day when we came back to find Stefan sitting in the living room, drinking Things between Stefan and Caroline, weren't going so well. They had been fighting a lot, and Stefan was now living with us, working on finalizing his divorce. Stefan found out while he was in school, Caroline had been going out with some of her friends from the acting company she worked for, and she had been caught on cell phone video cheating on Stefan, on Christmas Eve at that.. Stefan had begun talking to Rebekah, which Damon and I both agree is a good idea. Rebekah is the type of girl Stefan needs in his life. Today was the day of my baby shower, and I was really nervous. Damon and I were going to announce the names we had chosen for our children today, and I really hoped everyone liked them. Just last month, Damon and I had gotten a kitten, about four months old. She was all gray, and Damon and I had named her Luna. Rebekah had been over ever since Damon announced at the office that we were having children, and the two of us grew very close. Rebekah was my best friend now, and she had helped Damon and I set up the babies dressers. Her brother and Damon's best friend Klaus had painted a wonderful nature theme on the wall behind the dressers, and he was always over, playing cards and hanging out with Damon and Stefan.

I get dressed slowly, grunting as one of the babies kicks me in the ribs. "Ouch. Damn it. this is starting to get more painful the bigger they get." I mutter, wincing as another kick finds the other side of my ribs.

Damon comes over and lays his hands on my belly, wrapping them around me from behind. He rests his head on my shoulder as he rubs my belly. "They will soon be born, and you're going to miss all of this." Damon tells me, kissing my cheek.

I giggle, smiling as I lay m hands on top of his. "True, I just wish they would stop kicking me in the ribs all the time."

Damon chuckles and goes to get a shower. I smile and slip a black and red v-neck sweater on, thankful the fabric was thin enough that it didn't make me look any bigger than I already was. It was January, and even with no snow, it was still really cool this time of year. After pulling a pair of black leggings and my UGG boots, I brush out my hair and do my makeup, mainly just eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick, and sit on the bed to wait for Damon. Luna jumps up on the bed and walks over on to my lap, rubbing against my stomach and purring as I pet her. We had shown Luna the babies room, and she even decided to sleep in one of the cribs one night. I scratch Luna behind her ears, smiling as she meows and rubs her face against my hand.

Damon comes out of the shower and dresses in a pair of black jeans and a black and red long-john shirt, putting his socks and boots on. Damon takes a picture of me sitting on the bed, and I laugh, having to have Damon help me off the bed. It was a struggle to move sometimes, and finding work clothes was getting hard, but Damon and Klaus were very lax on work attire. I grab my phone and purse, Damon and I leaving the house and driving to the local church where Stefan and Caroline had gotten married. Damon had gotten a dark blue 1998 Ford Expedition for our family. Damon had said he had a surprise for me after the baby shower, and my mind kept going back to wondering what it was.

Damon pulls up and parks the truck, shutting it off and getting out. He helps me out of the truck and we walk hand in hand into the back of the church where the baby shower was being held, and I can do nothing but grin as everyone claps when Damon and I enter the church. Anne comes up and hugs me close, laying her hand on my stomach, smiling as the babies move around. Photos are taken of me and Damon with everyone, and when Damon and I open the millions of presents we had received. Well, it seemed like there was a million to me, but I knew it was all stuff we needed for the babies. Damon stands and clears his throat and everyone quiets down, looking at us.

"First of all, I would like to thank you all for coming today, and for making this a very special event for Elena and I. A very special thank you goes out to my mother Anne and my co-boss and best friend Klaus's sister, Rebekah, for setting all of this up." Damon starts, smiling. "Now, I know you've all been wondering and asking what names we've chosen for the two little miracles Elena and I have been blessed with."

Damon looks at me and smiles, helping me to my feet.

"Damon and I took a long time thinking of the perfect names for our children." I tell everyone, smiling.

Damon begins speaking again."For our sons name, we have chosen the name Stefan Guiseppe Salvatore, named after his uncle and his only living grandfather, two men who I know are going to help Elena and I bring him up to be a hard working, respectful, and joyous young man."

Everyone claps and Stefan comes up, hugging both Damon and I. Giuseppe follows, hugging us both as well.

"Thank you, Damon and Elena, for naming your son after me. It means the world to me to have you do this." Stefan thanks us, grinning and wiping at the tears in his eyes.

Damon hands Stefan a tissue, and we all laugh as Stefan dries his eyes, hugging his brother again.

I wipe at my eyes before I start talking. "For our little girls name, we have chosen the name Isobel Anne, named after my birth mother and only living grandmother. Anne, I know you will help me to raise her and her brother to be wonderful children, and I'm going to need all the help I can get."

Anne comes over and hugs Damon and I, wiping at the tears in her eyes as she hugs me once more, holding me close.

"Elena, from the day we met you to the day Damon married you, I've considered you my daughter, and I will be glad to help you with the children, and an honored to have you and Damon use the name's of everyone close to you to name your children." Anne gushes, smiling as she wipes at the tears running down her cheeks.

Guiseppe hugs Anne, and Stefan smiles, hugging his mother. Damon and I smile. Damon takes my hand.

"We also have one more surprise for you all." Damon announces, grinning."It took some careful thinking, but we have decided on who will be the god-mother to our children."

"We thought long and hard about this, and I'm proud to ask this person, who has been a big help, to be our children's godmother. Rebekah, would you come up here?"

Rebekah gasps, coming up to stand with Damon and I, her race red. I turn to Rebekah smile. "Rebekah, will you do Damon and I the honor of being Isobel and Stefan's god-mother?" I ask Rebekah.

Rebekah nods, grinning happily. "Yes, yes I will! Thank you so much Elena, and you too Damon, thank you both!" Rebekah gushes, hugging us both and kneeling down. She kisses my stomach and I grin.

After all the announcements are made, we all eat and play a few baby shower games. Stefan, Damon, Klaus, and Rebekah help load everything into Damon and Stefan's trucks to take back to the house. Klaus and Rebekah were joining us for the evening, Rebekah wanted to help me put baby clothes away and help me write our thank you cards to everyone who came and gave Damon and I gifts. Damon, Stefan, and Klaus were going to go out for a few hours that night to celebrate Stefan graduating at the end of the month. Once we were home and everything was unloaded and put in the babies room, Stefan and Damon disappeared for about ten minutes. Rebekah and I were sitting in the living room going through clothes when a golden retriever, it must have been about seven or eight months old, comes bounding into the room and up to me. I laugh as the dog climbs up on to the couch with me, sniffing and licking my belly. Behind me on the back of the couch, Luna looks at the dog, alarmed. I had changed out of my sweater and was wearing a tank top that my stomach stuck out of. I pet the dog, grinning as it lays down, resting it's head on my lap. Damon and Stefan come in the room, both of them grinning.

"This, is my surprise for you, for all of us. This is River. His previous owners dumped him at the humane league a week ago because he was too energetic. He's eight months old, great with babies and cats, is house broken, doesn't chew on anything but his toys, and he loves people." Damon tells me, coming over and sitting on the floor.

River gets up and goes over to Damon, licking his face as Damon pets him. Luna jumps down and walks tentatively over to River, who sniffs her. Luna sniffs river back, then playfully starts to bat at Rivers waging tail. River lays down beside Damon, facing Luna as he watches her play with his tail.

"Damon and I spotted him the day after he came in, and Damon knew he had to be ours. His paperwork cleared today and we were able to pick him up. I went out earlier today and got everything for him, setting all his stuff up before coming to the baby shower." Stefan explains, sitting beside Rebekah on the couch. Stefan kisses Rebekah's cheek, and she blushes.

"Rebekah and I have also decided to start dating. Caroline got the house in our divorce, and Rebekah's house is about two blocks away from here, so since she's always coming over to help Elena, I can see her as much as I want until we get our own place."

Rebekah smiles. I smile as well.

"That reminds me, Stefan, you start working at the company a few weeks after your graduation. The papers you need to fill out are in your room on your desk." Damon tells his brother.

Stefan nods. Stefan, Damon, and Klaus leave and after Rebekah and I make a list of who we needed to make cards for, and put the babies clothes in their room, Rebekah leaves, promising to come back the next day to finish helping me out. I crawl into bed at around midnight, and Damon and Stefan arrive home around twelve thirty. Damon locks the house up before coming up to bed. Luna is asleep on the windowsill perch we bought her, and River is sleeping on the floor on my side of the bed. Damon quickly strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed with me. He pulls me close and I snuggle up to him, listening to him sing a lullaby to both the babies and me. I fall asleep quickly, feeling safe, war, and protected.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** **Okay, I got a lot of reviews asking about what happened with between Caroline and Stefan, and why she is no longer in the picture. This chapter is strictly Caroline and Stefan, written from Stefan's point of view. I hope this helps everyone out! Also, please remember that this is a rated M Fan fiction, and there will be language and sexual talk.**

Sitting at my desk and studying was the last thing I wanted to be doing on a Friday night, Christmas eve at that. Sadly, I had to study. I had a final coming up after the new year began, and I couldn't afford to fail it, not if I wanted to get Damon and Elena the gift I planned on getting for their children, or if I wanted to Caroline the gift I planned on getting her for her birthday. Sighing, I take another long drink of my Monster, rubbing my eyes. Everyone I knew was either out partying it up, or with their families for Christmas vacation, and I was stuck at my house, nose in a book trying to master calculus. My wife is out, partying with her friends. When I got home tonight, she had left me a note saying that my dinner was in the microwave and that she wouldn't be back until later tonight. This was becoming a normal thing over these last two weeks. Ever since she got attacked and found out Elena was pregnant with twins, she hasn't been around much. She hasn't even called to talk to Elena lately, which was odd, because she usually called or texted Elena at least once a day. When Elena calls me, looking for Caroline, it pains me to have to tell Elena that her best friend is out partying.

I push my chair back away from my desk, going out of my office and into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and a snack. I had left my phone on the charger on the counter, and after grabbing a bottle of water and an apple, I grab my phone, unlocking it. I have a missed call and two texts messages from my friend and class mate, Matt Donovan. I open Matt's text, reading the first one.

 _ **Stefan, man... this isn't right... I can't... Just watch the**_

 _ **video... This can't be right... I hope it's not her...**_

I take a bite into my apple and open the video, almost chocking on my apple at what I see. I can't believe what I see, what I read. This, this couldn't be the same girl I married two months ago, this couldn't be my Caroline. I stare at the video Matt sent me. There she was, giving some other guy a lap dance; no shirt, skirt up around her hips, and drunk off her ass. I look at her left hand, and my heart breaks a little more. She wasn't wearing her engagement or wedding bands, and she was now giving him a blow job. I watch the video over again, feeling my heart shatter into a million pieces. This, this couldn't be. I throw the apple I had planned on eating into the trash, losing my appetite. Cursing, I call Caroline. Her phone goes right to her voice mail, so I leave her a message.

"Car, it's Stefan. Please, call me when you get this message. It's important."

I hang my phone up, my eyes beginning to burn. There was no way I was going to get back to studying, not now. I text Matt, my hands shaking and my vision blurring.

 _ **It's her... Fuck...**_

Locking my phone, I turn and walk into the living room, sinking down onto the couch. I stare at the photo of Caroline and I on our wedding day that sat on our coffee table, and the tears I tried to hold back flow. Sobs wrack my body as realization sets in. I didn't want to believe this was happening, but the signs were so clear now. She was always out late, she came home drunk every night she didn't work, she wasn't intimate with me... God how had I been so blind to all of it? Was I really that vain that I didn't see what was happening right in front of me. I look at the clock on my phone It was well past midnight, now officially Christmas Day. Shoving my phone in my pocket, I sit in the all but dark living room, the only light in the room being the small lamp on my end table. Crossing my arms, I wait in silence for Caroline to come home. She comes in around two in the morning, trying to quietly sneak in the house through the back door that lead into the kitchen. I get up and go into the kitchen, standing in the doorway, silently hitting the voice recorder on my phone and locking the screen to catch what she says on it.

"So, I take it you had a good night out?" I ask Caroline, my voice flat. I was trying to hide the rage and rejection I felt, and seemed to be doing a fairly good job at it.

Caroline jumps, dropping her shoes as she turns to face me, looking startled. She grabs a bottle of water from the fridge, drinking some before answering me.

"Yeah, I went out with the girls from work. We hit a club and drank. I'm sorry I'm so late, we lost track of time, and then had to find someone who was sober enough to drive us all home." Caroline replies, picking her shoes up and staggering over to me.

She leans in for a kiss and I turn my face away, the smell of alcohol making me sick. Caroline cocks her head to the side, looking at me. "Is something wrong?"

I sigh deeply, pulling my phone out. I unlock my phone and open Matt's video, holding it up so she could see it as it plays.

"Care to explain this?" I ask, the anger I felt starting to come through.

Caroline pales as she watches the video. When it finishes, I shove my phone in my pocket, crossing my arms as I give her a stern look. "Well?"

"Stefan, I... I can explain.."She stammers, looking flustered.

"Then explain Caroline. Explain to me why you were giving some random guy a fucking lap dance with your top off. Or were you so drunk that you didn't give a shit?" I growl, shoving my phone into her face as the video plays, showing her giving the guy a blow job now.

Caroline drops her shoes to the ground, tears starting to roll down her face.

"H-how did you get that video?" She asks, seeming to sober up even as her voice slurs.

I slam my phone against the counter, my anger finally bubbling over. "My friend Matt sent it to me. He was at the club, and when he saw what you were doing, he sent me the video." I turn away from Caroline, feeling sick. "Why, after all I have done for you, why would you go and do this to me? To us? Answer me that!"

"BECAUSE YOU MADE ME!" Caroline screams. Stomping her foot. "You are always at school and always studying, you never spend any time with me anymore. When I wanna cuddle up and make love, you always complain and say you're too tired or you cant because you have to study for your test the next day,. Ever since you decided to go back to to school so you could work for your brother it's been the same thing over and over again!"

"Don't go blaming this on me Caroline!" I all but snarl, turning to face her, my hands balled at my sides. "I've tried countless times to get you to go out to dinner with me, to stay in and watch a movie with me, or even to stay home and cuddle with me, but every night you go out with your friends, getting drunk, coming back drunk, reeking of booze, pot, and and god knows what else! You've taken what we had, a beautiful marriage, and thrown it in the trash! How many times have you done it? How many times have you fucked another guy just because you were drunk and you knew you could get away with it? How often did you suck some guys cock at the bar while I was visiting with my brother, with my parents, all because you were too fucked up to think how your husband would feel? I want the truth, not some fucked up lie that you've probably6 had planned since this all started. I WANT THE TRUTH!"

"Oh, you don't even want to know Stefan. You don't want to know all the times I've fucked strangers in our bed, in our shower, in our pool, all while you were at school, or with your stupid brother and my pregnant best friend. But since you're asking for the truth, I'll give it too you. There have been more guys then I can count, hell there have even been girls that I've fucked, and they were all better then you ever were in bed. The only reason I even married you was to get to your money, to get you to want to spend every cent you had on me. You, Stefan Salvatore, are a fucking joke." Caroline tells me, laughing as she says everything. "You can't even get me off anymore. I fake everything with you."

I look at Caroline, stunned at what she just admitted to me. I pick up my phone, unlocking the now smashed screen. I shut the voice recorder off and go upstairs to the room Caroline and I shared, grabbing my duffel bag from the closet. Caroline follows, standing in the doorway as she watches me pack.

"So, you're just going to let it go at that, you don't have anything else to say?" She asks cockily, throwing her shoes and phone on to the bed next my bag.

I ignore her, shoving my clothes, toiletries, and other personal belongings into my bag before zipping it. I throw my bag over my shoulder then go and clear all of my school books, important documents, and laptop out of the office, shoving them into my backpack for school. I go back downstairs, shrugging my leather jacket on. Caroline stands in the doorway leading out to our garage. I pick up my bags, shouldering them as I shove my keys and phone into my jacket pocket. Caroline just crosses her arms as I step towards the door.

"Move, Caroline."

"Make me." She replies, cocking her hip to the side.

I growl, fisting my hands. "Move, now. I'm not going to ask twice."

"As I said, make me."

Growling. I turn and walk to the back door, opening it. I look at my left hand, seeing my wedding ring. I can hear Caroline following me, and I pull the ring off, throwing it at her.

"Merry fucking Christmas."

Slamming the door shut as I leave the house, I walk around to my car and throw my bags into the back seat. I get in and start my car, backing out of the driveway and heading to Damon's house. I knew he and Elena were visiting our parents, and wouldn't be back until New Year's day, but I needed to get as far away from Caroline as I possibly could. Once I arrive at my brother's house, I park my car in front of the garage, letting myself inside with the spare key they had given me. I grab my bags, and after stopping at the kitchen and grabbing one of Damon's bottles of bourbon and a bag of pretzels, I head straight to my old room, locking the door and cracking the bottle open. I would worry about divorce papers and all the other legal shit tomorrow. Tonight, I just wanted to drown my sorrows.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** **Enough with all the comments about Stefan and Rebekah being together or Rebekah being added to my story. This is my story and I have a plan for everything. If you don't like how things are turning out, or your don't like the character pairings, then please, don't read my fanfic anymore, and don't leave rude comments in the reviews, I only want positive feedback, not negative.**

It's now about mid-march, Valentines day has come and gone, as have any other holidays, and I'm now eight and a half months pregnant. Damon and I were sitting in the collage auditorium, watching as Stefan walks across the stage and receives his diploma and degree in business management. Damon is video-taping the event, and Anne, Guiseppe, Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah, and I all sat side by side, clapping and cheering for Stefan. Stefan worked so hard these last three months, having to take a month off just to deal with all the legal issues that arose when he and Caroline got divorced. I haven't seen or heard from Caroline in months, and every time I tried to call her, all I got was her voice mail. After Stefan's graduation, Stefan and Damon said goodbye to their parents, who were staying in a hotel for the night. Damon and Klaus drive everyone back to our house, then Damon, Klaus, and Rebekah took Stefan out to celebrate. Elijah opted to stay behind with me, and I was thankful for the company. Elijah and I played with River outside, and I couldn't help but to laugh at how River acted outside. He loved the beach, and even though it was cold out, he still insisted on going into the waves. It didn't help that every time someone threw the ball, it landed right where the waves stopped on the sand. River hasn't left my side all week, and neither has Damon. Damon and I had gone to the doctors earlier this week, and everything looked good with Stefan and Isobel. The doctor was surprised I was still able to be as active as I have been. I look like I'm about to pop with as big as my stomach is, but I'm still able to do things I could do at five months, well, what Damon would allow me to do. He wouldn't allow me to do anything to extensive, and he waited on me hand and foot. With Damon gone, it felt like something was missing. I felt anxious, and constantly checked my phone for a text from Damon. The babies kick in my stomach, and I wince and rub my stomach, trying to calm them. Elijah looks over, worry fleeting over his features.

"Elena," Elijah says, coming over and sitting beside me at the table Damon and I had on our back deck. "Are you feeling okay?"

I wince again, pain flaring in my stomach. I shake my head. "I... I'm having pain." I say, anxiety starting to fill me. I get up to go into the house, River following me.

"The babies?"

I nod. Elijah grabs his phone, dialing Damon as he helps me into the house. Damon answers on the first ring.

"What's wrong? Is it Elena? The babies?" Damon asks.

I could hear the worry in his voice, which only made my anxiety heighten. Elijah helps me sit down on one of the kitchen chairs. I bite back a moan of pain as my water breaks.

"M-my water... Just broke..." I tell Elijah, beginning to tremble. It was too early for this to happen, to early for the babies to be born.

"Her water just broke. I'm going to take her to the hospital now." Elijah informs Damon, grabbing my coat from the dining room closet and helping me put it on.

"Shit. We're on our way. I have Elena's bag in my car." Damon says.

I can hear him calling for Stefan and the others. Elijah and I make our way out to Elijah's car, my body trembling as fear fills me. Elijah helps me into his car then goes and locks the doors in the house, running back to his car and speeding off to the hospital. We make it there in less then ten minutes, and the nurses take me back into a room. Elijah waits out in the waiting room for Damon, while back in the room, I begin to panic.

"It's too early... My husband isn't here... Make this stop!" I cry, tears beginning to run down my cheeks as I'm stripped out of my clothes and helped into a hospital gown.

The nurses in the room try to calm me as I'm hooked up to the machines needed to monitor me and the babies, and I have two contractions while the nurses are trying to get me settled. The doctor comes in, introducing himself as Dr. Erikson, and he checks me over, taking my vitals.

"You're about three centimeters dilated. Do you want anything for the pain?" Dr. Erikson asks, pulling his gloves off.

I shake my head, crying harder. "I just want my husband!" I wail, the trembling getting worse.

The Doctor only nods. One of the nurses, her name is Sasha, stays in the room with me, trying to get me to do breathing exercises to calm me down. About five minutes later, Damon comes running into the room, instantly coming to my side. Damon hugs me, rocking me as I cry on his shoulder.

"It's too soon, Damon. I'm not ready!" I sob, tightening my grip on Damon as another contraction hits.

Damon hugs me tighter, kissing my forehead. "I know baby, but it's happening. I'm here now, and I'm not leaving your side, I promise." Damon reassures me.

I shake my head, still scared but starting to calm down. Damon lifts my face so I could see him, and gives me a kiss. "You can do this, and I'll be here to help you the entire time."

I nod, giving Damon a small smile. Damon brushes my hair from my face and helps me pull it up into a ponytail. Damon pulls a chair over beside the bed as Stefan and Rebekah enter the room. Stefan sits my overnight bag on one of the other chairs, coming over beside Damon

"I called mom and dad to let them know. They're on their way here now."

Damon nods, stroking the top of my hand with his thumb. Stefan and Rebekah take seats around the room as the nurse checks my vitals and checks the babies vitals again. Sasha asks me if I want anything for the pain, and I still shake my head. I wanted to do this all natural, no pain medication or surgery. Anne and Guiseppe arrive fifteen minutes later, coming into the room and giving everyone hugs. Dr. Erikson comes in as well, checking me again. I'm about six centimeters dilated now. An hour goes by, and the contractions get closer together and more painful. Damon and I walk the hallway, Damon rubbing my back as the contractions come. Once we're back in the room, Dr. Erikson checks me once more.

"You're ten centimeters, so when you feel the urge, push. If you don't get the urge within the next hour, we will try an epidural. If that doesn't work, we will have to do a Cesarian-section."

Damon nods and I whimper in pain as another contraction comes. After ten minutes, I feel the urge to push, and once Dr. Erikson and the nurses have me ready, I start pushing. Damon stays at my head, holding one hand while Anne holds the other. Guiseppe videotapes, and Stefan has the camera out for photos. I push for about forty-five minutes before Dr. Erikson calls Damon down as the first baby, little Stefan, is born and not five minutes later, Isobel is born. Stefan Guiseppe Salvatore is four pounds eight ounces, fourteen inches long; Isobel Anne is four pounds six ounces, thirteen inches long, both are healthy, just a little under weight. Dr. Erikson and the nurses clean the babies up and wrap them, Dr. Erikson cleaning me up. The nurses place both babies in my arms. I cry as I look down at Isobel and Stefan, kissing both of their foreheads. Damon takes Isobel in his arms and kisses her forehead, and I smile as tears fill his eyes. Stefan is taking photos like crazy, as are Rebekah and Anne. Damon and I feed the babies their first bottles, and Damon takes photos as Stefan, Anne, and Guiseppe take turns holding Isobel and Stefan. Two nurses take the babies into the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, The NICU, and after saying out goodbyes, Damon and I finally relax. Damon kisses me, sitting beside me on the bed.

"You did it, Elena. You delivered two beautiful and healthy children." Damon tells me, smiling.

I grin, squeezing Damon's hand. "We did it. We're parents now."

Damon grins. I yawn, and Damon kisses me, laying down beside me in the hospital bed. I kiss Damon back, and close my eyes, my body giving in to the sleep I desperately needed.


	23. Chapter 23

After Stefan and Isobel were born, they had to stay in the hospital until they reached five pounds in weight. I had been discharged two days after their birth, with orders to take it easy for a few weeks. The doctors estimated it would only take about two to three weeks, and they were the most miserable weeks of Damon and I's lives. Damon took off work for a month, and we spent every day at the hospital with our babies, and every night home with Stefan, River, and Luna. Stefan and Rebekah were having problems, and she told Damon and I she would no longer be the god-mother. Stefan seemed entirely fine with Rebekah leaving, which worried Damon and I. Damon took Stefan out a few nights a week to have some brotherly-time together, which Stefan seemed to really need. Damon also told me that I was now a stay at home mother. I was happy for that, and I knew that Damon felt better knowing I was always here with the children. Damon signed over his Expedition to me. I had my license, have had it since Damon and I got together, but Damon always offered to drive, unless I was just going out to get something late at night. When the day came to finally bring Stefan and Isobel home, Damon and I were ecstatic. Stefan weighed five pounds nine ounces, and Isobel weighed five pounds eight ounces. When we arrived home, I was shocked to see Damon's parents car parked in our driveway beside Stefan's car. Anne met us at the door, ushering Damon and I inside after we unloaded the babies and everything they had gotten at the hospital; mainly clothes, pacifiers, and several cards from all of the nurses that helped take care of them in the NICU.

Damon and I set the car seats on the floor, and Instantly River and Luna appear to check things out. Luna sniffs the blankets and car seats, and looks at the babies. She seems very interested in them, and is showing no signs of aggression. River sniffs the car seats and both babies, giving them both a little lick. Both babies were sleeping, and didn't stir when River licked them. River then lays down in front of the car seats, staying close to them both. Anne gushes over how big Stefan and Isobel had got, and Guiseppe smiles. Damon and I unlatch the car seats and pick the babies up, Damon holding Stefan and me holding Isobel. Damon takes Stefan over to Stefan, who takes his nephew and cradles him in his arms. I take Isobel over to Guiseppe, who smiles as she opens her blue eyes. Isobel smiles at her grandfather, cooing softly. Anne starts snapping pictures of everyone, and I can't help but to smile. Both Stefan and Isobel had Damon's eyes, Isobel was the spitting image of her father, and Stefan looked more like me. Damon takes my coat and hangs it up in the closet, moving the car seats out of the center of the room. I take a seat on the couch, and Stefan sits down beside me.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, adjusting his arms so he could hold Stefan more comfortably. Stefan opens his eyes, looking up at his uncle. Stefan looks at his nephew and smiles.

"I'm feeling fine. No pain. The doctors said I could start working out to lose the baby weight whenever I wanted to. I'm gonna start tomorrow, and I should have my weight back to normal by the end of July." I tell Stefan, smiling as Damon comes back into the living room, sitting beside me and handing me a glass of tea.

It's now about mid April, and it was finally starting to get warm again. I'm excited to finally get outside, and to be able to take the babies out swimming this summer.

"That's good to hear, sweetie." Anne comments, sitting beside her husband on the love seat. "I'm glad you're feeling better now, and I'm glad to see these two finally come home."

Guiseppe hands Isobel to Anne, who smiles down at her granddaughter. "I'm just glad there were no complications with their births, and that they're healthy." Guiseppe says, smiling.

Elena smiles as well. "I'm glad as well." I take a sip of my tea. "I know tonight is going to be a rough night, it's the first night all of us are home together. Honestly, I'm a little nervous." I let out a nervous laugh.

Damon takes my hand and leans over, kissing the top of my head. "We will make it through. I'm off the rest of the week, and my parents are just a phone call away if you need anything."

Guiseppe and Anne nod, and Anne smiles. "Also, we have some news for you all."

"Your mother and I are moving up here, about three blocks away. We figured with Elena having two little ones at home, and both you and your brother working, Elena would need help and company. Also, you'll always have a baby sitter near by." Guiseppe announces.

Damon and I grin, and Stefan gets up, going over and handing his nephew to his father. Guiseppe smiles at his grandson.

"That's awesome dad. Thank you so much." Damon tells them.

"It's not a problem. Besides, we're getting up there in age and we didn't want to be so far away. Plus, the weather where we live is horrible come winter time, and your father cant keep clearing the driveway of snow with his back getting bad."

We all continue talking, and Damon and Stefan agree to help Guiseppe move stuff to their new house this week since they were off work. Anne and Guiseppe leave around ten at night, going back to their hotel. Stefan says goodnight before going out with some of his friends from college. After both Isobel and Stefan are bathed and fed, Damon and I tuck them into their cribs, standing there and watching them sleep. Damon wraps his arm around me, and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Sound asleep. We might just have an easy night." Damon whispers, turning the baby monitor on and grabbing the other one, turning it on and putting it in his back pocket.

I nod, going over and kissing both babies on their foreheads. River comes into the room and lays between the cribs, looking up at Damon and I. Damon kneels down and scratches River behind the ears.

"Watch over them buddy, they're here to stay now." Damon tells River, who just gives him a doggy smile before licking Damon's hand. He then lays his head on his paws, closing his eyes.

Damon and I leave the babies room, turning the nightlight on and keeping the door open a crack so River could get out if he wanted. We walk back to the bedroom and strip out of our clothes. Damon places the baby monitor on my night stand before coming up behind me, pulling me to him. He kisses my cheek and runs his hands down my body, smiling.

"You are beautiful, Elena. You always are, and always will be." Damon murmurs, turning me so I was facing him.

I kiss Damon, smiling. "Thank you, Damon. That means a lot to hear you say that." I reply.

Damon walks with me over to our bed and hods the covers up for me as I crawl in. Damon joins me in bed a moment later, pulling me close. I snuggle up to Damon and smile, kissing him once more.

"Sweet dreams, my love. I love you." I tell Damon, yawning.

"Sweet dreams baby. I love you too." Damon replies.

I close my eyes, giggling as Damon lets loose a fart under the covers. He chuckles and pulls me closer. Luna jumps up on to the bed and curls up at my feet. I drift off to sleep in Damon's arms, listening to the soft sounds of his snores and the quiet from the babies room.

 **A/N:** **Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. School work and family kept me away from the computer. I'll try and update more soon.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This first part will be the first morning home with the babies, then I'm going to jump ahead to July, There's a reason, and I'm sure it will shock and surprise you all.**

Damon and I were woken up twice the first night home, once for the babies feeding, and once because they both needed diaper changes. Around seven in the morning, Damon rolls over and kisses my cheek, brushing my hair from my face.

"Love, it's morning. Time to get up." Damon says sweetly, smiling.

I roll over and face Damon, blinking awake. "Good morning Love." I reply, stretching.

I hear crying over the baby monitor, and smile, getting out of bed and pulling on one of Damon's t-shirts and a pair of pajama pants, gong to the babies room. It was Stefan fussing because he was wet, so I pick him up and take him to the changing table, changing him and talking softly to him. Damon come sin and picks up Isobel, bringing her over and changing her. We smile at each other, then at our children. River gets up and walks over to Damon and I, licking Damon's hand. Damon smiles and pets River.

"Let me help mommy get the babies settled downstairs, then we can go for a walk." Damon tells River, who wags his tail happily.

 _ **~~~~~July~~~~**_

Life with two four month olds wasn't easy, but every day was a challenge, and a new experience. Damon, Stefan, and I were going to the beach, and taking the children with us. Both little Stefan and Isobel were starting to be more active, and I was excited to finally take them to the beach. After we packed up everything, Damon drive us all to a secluded part of the beach. We unpacked quickly, and I could only smile as Damon, Stefan and I walked down to the water's edge, Damon holding little Stefan, and me holding Isobel. We both kneel down, allowing the water to brush over our childrens feet, smiling as both babies cooed. They seemed to enjoy the water, even ocean water and wet sand. I smile at Damon and take little Stefan from him, we had come to calling him little Stefan since there were two Stefan's living in our house now. I carry the babies back up to the blanket and put them in the beach tent we had bought for them, smiling as they kick and play with their toys. I look down at my body, amazed that I had dropped the baby weight in only three months. I had no signs that I even had a child, let alone the two amazing bundles of joy in the tent. I sit down in my beach chair in the sun, watching as Damon and Stefan swim in the ocean, body surfing on some of the waves. It was a relaxing and peaceful day. I watch Damon and Stefan for a little while longer, then check the time on my phone. It was about lunch time, and I knew both babies would be getting hungry soon. I lean over and dig in the diaper bag, only to hear the sound of a gun's safety being let off at my ear.

"Scream, and you and the babies are dead." A man says, placing the muzzle of the gun against the back of my head.

I only nod, pulling my hands out of the bag, my heart stopping as I hear both little Stefan and Isobel begin to cry frantically. I glance out of the corner of my eye, looking for Damon and Stefan, who were no where to be seen. I'm yanked to my feet, my phone falling into the sand as I'm blindfolded and made to walk somewhere. I trip, only to be caught and thrown in the back of what I could guess was a van. Three people got in beside me, the man holding the gun to my head still, and whoever had Damon and I's children. They were quiet now, which meant they either had their pacifiers, or... My heart dropped into my stomach and tears begin to well in my eyes, until Isobel begins fussing.

"Let us go! My husband will have you all thrown in jai-" I start to scream, when something hits me hard in the side of the head. My vision blurs as I fall forward, and the last thing I hear is a woman laughing, a laugh I knew too well.

 **{Damon's POV}**

Stefan and I head back u to the towel, both of us carrying drinks. We had managed to catch a drink vendor as he made his way down the beach and decided to get drinks. I look around as we near the blanket, and my heart stops. Elena and the babies were no where to be seen. We both drop our drinks, running to the beach blanket. Elena's phone and the diaper bag were still on the blanket, but neither she nor the babies were around. I curse as I tear through the diaper bag, looking for my phone. Stefan stops me, already on the phone with the cops. I curse again, grabbing the babies tent and upturning it, shaking everything out. A letter drops out of the tent, and I tear it open, reading the letter and damn near falling over. Feeling sick to my stomach, I hand the note to Stefan as I run back to the car, grabbing my gun from under the front seat. Stefan joins me at the truck, pale.

"The cops are on their way here. We're not supposed to leave until they get statements and photos of Elena and the kids." He tells me, his voice hiding the anger I knew he felt.

My own anger, and fear, were making my stomach turn. "They better get here quick." I growl, cocking my gun before grabbing my extra clothes from the back seat of the car, pulling my jeans and boots on over my wet swim trunks. "Or there's gonna be hell to pay."

When I finally re-awoke, my body felt heavy, and I felt sick to my stomach. I could faintly hear people talking, and didn't here either Isobel or little Stefan. I blink, trying to focus my vision when I hear that maniacal laugh again.

"Poor poor Elena, looks like your husband and friends aren't around to save you this time" Katherine says, stepping into my line of vision.

I curse, spitting in her direction.

"You fucking bitch." I growl out, struggling to move my arms. Everything felt so damn heavy, and I heard the clanking of chains as I manage to move my right hand some. "Where are my children?"

"Oh, those annoying little brats? My friends here are taking good care of them." Katherine kneels down, looking me in the eyes as she cocks the rifle she held in her hand. "So, wondering why I brought you to my private little hide out? Why I captured you and your little brats?"

I flip Katherine off, feeling like I could move some. I tug on the chains, glaring at Katherine.

"You know Katherine, Damon told me everything about you, about how you treated him, about how you used him, did drugs, fucked a different person every time he was gone. He did so much for you,and you gave it all up to become nothing more then a white trash whore." I snarl, howling as the butt of Katherine's rifle connects with the side of my head. My vision blurs, but I don't black out this time, feeling blood begin to run down the side of my face.

"You're one to talk. You're only using Damon for his money, and to get kids out of him, kids that should have been mine." Katherine spits, grabbing my face and digging her nails into my skin. She sets the gun on her lap, shoving a needle into my neck and injecting me with something.

I laugh in her face, which stuns her. "You really are stupid, Katherine. Damon doesn't want to see you, let alone allow you to have his children. You couldn't be mother to a bag of sugar without going off and doing drugs. Hell, you'd probably trade it for some kind of drug or booze."

Katherine curses and slams my head into the wall. She snaps her fingers and two strung out men come in, holding little Stefan and Isobel. She gives them a nod, and I feel the blood drain from my face as they pulls guns out, two shots ringing loud. I then watch as Damon and I's children are put on the ground, their chests barely moving as blood pours from the gunshot wounds. Katherine undoes my chains and I scramble over to Isobel and Stefan, tears in my eyes as I struggle to stop the bleeding. Police dogs and shouting can be heard from wherever the two men had come from, and I watch in agony as both Isobel and Stefan draw heir last breaths. Pain tears through me and I scream, cursing Katherine, the sun, the moon, god, anything and everything, tears pouring down my cheeks. I gather my son and daughter's lifeless bodies in my arms, rocking them and myself back and fourth as I cry, screaming in pain. I don't even notice Damon is there until I feel his arms around me. He looks at me, at our children, and I can see his heart shatter. The last thing I hear, before the drugs Katherine had injected me with take my conciseness from me, is Damon sobbing.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I know that last chapter was rough, but things will get better from here on out, I promise.**

The next few weeks are a blur to Damon and I. Damon's parents took care of arranging the funeral for little Stefan and Isobel, and Stefan and Damon took the time to pack away their things; while I was stuck in the hospital, undergoing treatment for whatever drug Katherine had injected me with. Damon spent his nights with me in the hospital, neither of us sleeping, mostly us just holding each other as we cried, then eventually passed out from exhaustion. Once I was released from the hospital, we held the small funeral at the church Stefan and Caroline had gotten married in. Caroline came to the funeral, which surprised me more then anything. She held me as I cried, as we all cried. I wasn't numb to the emotions I felt, not like I thought I would be, and neither was Damon. As the caskets were lowered into the ground, side by side under the headstone Damon had helped his father choose. It read; "Isobel Anne Salvatore and Stefan Guiseppe Salvatore, Beloved son and daughter, grandchildren, and niece and nephew, Forever in our hearts." Damon held me close as the priest said the final prayer, then gave us his condolences. Everyone went back to Damon and I's house, considering the only people who were at the funeral were Damon and I, Stefan, Caroline, and Damon's parents. Stefan and Caroline went out on the back porch to talk, and even though I wanted to know what they were talking about, I didn't want to leave Damon's side. We had a small, quiet dinner, and shared memories of the four months that we had with little Stefan and Isobel. Damon and I didn't take any of the pictures of the children, nor the family photo we had done, down, because we couldn't. It felt like if we did, we would be trying to forget them, and that was never going to happen.

Stefan and Caroline left together later that night, and Damon's parents left shortly after. Damon and I stood in what was once our childrens bedroom, our dog River sniffing the packed boxes.. River looked lost, and I could tell he knew that Isobel and little Stefan weren't coming back. He came and sat in front of me, and I knelt down and hugged River, tears falling into his fur. River just laid his head on my shoulder, doing his best to comfort me. Eventually, Damon, River, and I went to our bedroom, after shutting up the now spare bedroom. After a quick shower, I join Damon and River on the bed, Damon pulling me into his arms and kissing me lovingly. I kiss Damon back, wiping at the tears that were in his eyes.

"Our family may have lost two little angels, but they will never be truly gone." Damon tells me, wiping at the tears running down my face.

I sniffle and nod. "Their memories will always be in our hearts, and we will never forget them."

Damon nods. River lays his head on my lap, and I close my eyes, exhaustion overcoming me, pulling me into a deep, dreamless sleep.

After about a month, things started to get back to normal for Damon and I. Damon returned to work, Stefan now working with him. Caroline came over and visited me, telling me what she and Stefan had talked about. She explained that when she cheated on Stefan, said what she did to him, she was drugged up. Apparently, Katherine had one of her druggie girlfriends befriend Caroline, and she was drugging Caroline for Katherine, getting information on Damon and I. Caroline checked herself into a clinic the night Stefan left her, knowing something was wrong, that she never acted like that before. Now, she and Stefan were slowly working on building a new relationship. Today, Caroline and I had decided to take River for a run on the beach. I laugh as River jumps through the waves after the ball Caroline had thrown for him, one of the first real laughs I'd had in a while. Caroline smiles at me, coming to sit beside me on the sand. River comes up and drops his ball at my feet, and I throw it for him, watching as he bounded off happily.

"So, Stefan told me you and Damon were going to get tattoo's in honor of, well, your little angels." She looks away sadly.

I give her a small smile. "You can say their names, Car, and yeah, we're going tonight once Damon gets home from work. Damon also wants to get River a playmate, a female, so he can breed River. He knows that River would make a great dad." I tell her, laughing as River comes up to us, shaking the ocean water off of his long fur before laying down in the sand at our feet. Caroline scratches River's ears, smiling.

"He would." Caroline replies, taking my hand in hers. "Elena, You are so strong, really. If it was me in your position, I don't think I would be able to set foot outside of my house."

I pull Caroline into a hug, and she hugs me in return. "I couldn't be this strong without all the great support I've had through everything. You, Damon, Stefan, and their parents have helped so much. The police may not have caught the bitch, but Damon promised me that he would buy me my own gun, and teach me to shoot."

"Stefan is going to help me do the same. I still love him, Elena, and I know it's going to take us a long time to fix what I broke, but I know we will."

"And Damon and I will be here to help you guys through it if you need us."

"Indeed we will." Came Damon's voice from behind me. River gets to his feet quickly, barking excitedly as Damon takes a seat beside me, and Stefan takes a seat beside Caroline.

"Ready to go? We have to be there by seven, and I want to take River to the shelter to meet his potential new house mate." Damon asks, taking my hand in his.

I nod. "What time is it?"

"It's five, that gives you guys two hours. Caroline and I will stay here and watch the house while you're out." Stefan says, getting to his feet and helping Caroline to her feet.

Damon gets to his feet and pulls me to mine. The four of us and River walk back to the house, and after Damon and I change, we load River up in Damon's new Jeep, he traded his truck in for a jeep, and the expedition sat in the garage with his mustang. We drive to the shelter and Damon and I take River into one of the rooms while one of the shelter workers brings in another golden retriever the same age as River. The worker tells us her name is Summer. Summer and River get along instantly, and after Damon and I fill out all the papers and pay for everything, we take both dogs home. Damon tells Stefan and Caroline what to do with Summer and River, who instantly go exploring the house. Damon and I then leave and head to the tattoo shop. Damon gets both off the babies names, first and middle, on his left forearm. I get the same, only adding two sets of tiny wings in between their names. After we finish there, we go out and grab dinner at a small restaurant, then head home. We find Stefan and Caroline asleep on the couch together, and after letting River and Summer out to go potty, Damon and I head up to our bedroom, followed by River and Summer, who decide to lay on the floor at the bottom of the bed. I crawl into bed with Damon, and for the first time, since Isobel and little Stefan were born, We make love, taking our time to re-learn each others bodies, making sure we both felt every movement, every kiss, every touch. I'm the first to climax, and Damon follows right behind me, moaning my name into my ear as I moan his name into his neck. I curl up beside Damon afterwords, sweaty and panting, and lay by head on his chest. I wasn't on birth control, and Damon wasn't using protection. At the moment, neither of us cared, all we wanted, was to be with each other. Damon looks down at me with drowsy eyes, kissing me softly.

"Good night my love, and sweet dreams. I love you, from now until the end of time." Damon murmurs, pulling the covers up over us.

"Good night and sweet dreams my love. I love you too, from now until the end of time." I reply, wrapping Damon's arm around me and closing my eyes, falling asleep to Damon's heartbeat, and the sound of our cat Luna's bell jingling as she jumps on her window-sill perch.


End file.
